Reading Remnants of Hyrule
by ultima-owner
Summary: The gang is back! Be sure to read the first fic or you will be lost. Check out StallionWolf's work! Rated M to me safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new fic! I hope you enjoy it! Be sure to read the first one or you will be lost. Let's Begin!**

 **Reading: Remnants of Hyrule**

 **Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. And StallionWolf owns the fic they are reading and any preview shown.**

 **Chapter One: Arrival and Reunions**

Sage's Reading Room

The gate had lead them to the reading room they know by heart. It was good to see after so long. There was Sage in his snow quill armor. What puzzled them was that he was twirling an umbrella.

"Welcome my friends!" Sage said smiling warmly as they grab him in a hug. "come and sit." he says as they finish the hug. All but Ruby sit, she was studying the umbrella.

"That's my work!" She cries out. "How did you get it?" Indeed, she had spent three days to make it. The client was very picky on the details. Not single vine, tree or flower out of place. They even paid extra to make it unbreakable.

Sage shrugs "It was gifted to me for my patronage." Yang thinks about what she knew about the client. All she knew was the user name, 'Tricolor_Sound'. "All I know that you buy a lot of is ice cream..." She trails off.

The rest of the group connect the dots as she did. 'Tricolor_Sound' was Neo! Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose. "Of course she'd order a umbrella blade."

Sage pushes Ruby to her seat. "You need to be sitting for this." He calls out "You can come in now!"

They were speechless as Summer Rose walked in. "MOM!" Ruby and Yang run to her. Summer returns the hug as the three cry tears of happiness. "Oh my little rose and dragon. I missed you so. You've grown up so much."

"how? !" Ruby asks. Summer smiles "Sage helped out and Hylia and the three goddesses got the Brothers to think about it. They are having godly politics right now. Until then a verdict is reached I'll be here to read with you."

Ruby launches herself at Sage bowling him over as she thanked him over and over. Summer lets got of Yang and walks over to Jaune who looked quite worried.

"Jaune Arc" she began. Jaune jumped up and said "Yes ma'am?" "I heard everything you said at my grave. And I have one thing to say. You have my blessing." He sagged in relief.

 **Author's Note: Yes Summer will be reading with them. And yes, Neo ordered a weapon from Ruby's weapon business that is just starting out. Even gods have to deal with politics. Next time They will be reading chapter one. See you then! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter one**

 **Chapter 2: Reading chapter one**

Sage's Reading Room

They got settled down after that tearful reunion and Sage had left to grab the book. Steel Rose fake coughed "Ma 'am. I hope this isn't a shock but with you being Mistress' mother. That'd make us-" He he gestures to Sky Rose and himself "-your grandchildren."

He extends a claw. "It is nice to finally meet you Grandmother." Summer smiles as Sky Rose says "Lighten up brother! Hi Granny! Ruby has told us so much about you!" Summer laughs after shaking his claw.

"My dear, your children are so lively." Summer says as Ruby blushes "MOM!" she cries embarrassed. The others smiled and some were trying not to laugh(Nora and Yang).

Sage walked in with book in hand. "Who wants to start?" Ruby mumbles something. "Could you speak up?" Summer says. Ruby looks away "Could you read mom?" "Of course" Summer says as she opens the book and begins to read, the others are enchanted by her voice.

 ** **Chapter one: The Stolen Relics****

 **Jaune Arc gazed happily at the Engagement Ring on his left ring finger over his gauntlet. If he had gone back into the past, and told his child self that in the future, he would not only be a hero, but engaged to four lovely women who captured his heart, he doubted his child self would have believed him...**

 **And then he thought that he was spending too much time with Pollux Wukong, thinking about pranking his past self.**

Ren looked at Nora. "Don't you dare try that! No unsupervised time travel for you." "But Ren! Think of all the pancakes I could eat!" "no."

 **Yang...his Sunshine...Whose hair shone like the rays of the sun and she always found ways to cheer up others around her; whether it be through parties or puns, Yang chased away gloominess like sun rays piercing dark clouds. Despite being abandoned by her birth mother and losing her "true mother" at a young age, she knew how to balance responsibility and relaxation. She had been blessed by the Din, the Goddess of Power with amazing strength, both physically and in character (and the Triforce of Power). While boys around Hyrule would gaze...somewhere lower, the most drawing thing to him was her hair and beautiful lilac eyes, that would shine so much in the sunlight.**

 **Pyrrha...his Goddess...when he first met her as a child in Team JNPR he had no idea that she had already been a multi-time champion in a junior hunter tournament, earning her the title of "Invincible Girl." No she was a somewhat socially awkward girl-like he was a socially awkward boy-who needed a friend. He had no idea that doing so would intertwine their destinies. When duties separated his brother Link away from him; Pyrrha would pick up, using her skills to train Jaune in using a sword, shield, and spear. Once, when he had been injured as a child, a black Moblin had approached them and Pyrrha took off her headband, giving it to him to hold, and destroyed it with a soldier's halberd. As she danced around it's strikes, Jaune found it hard to believe she wasn't a "Goddess of Combat" created by Din herself! Yet, she had been blessed by Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom.**

 **Ruby...his lovable weapons expert, his "Blossomed Rose"...she had just turned 16 (well, technically 116), and everyone had celebrated as she had a big rose-shaped cake made of chocolate topped with crushed strawberries for it's red coloration. She was the first person he met in Hyrule, and became "Co-leaders", often bouncing ideas off each other. It was Ruby that inspired him to make names for team attacks...not that he was any good at it. Her dedication and drive inspired him in his darkest hours.**

 **Mipha...his Princess...How the Princess of the Zora fell for him he had no idea! He would often accompany Link to Zora's Domain, and would play with Bazz, Rivan and Mipha. He, Rivan, Bazz, and Link formed what was called "The Big Bad Bazz Brigade". When Link heard about the Lynel and went up to slay it, Mipha had followed him while pleading not to get hurt. There, Jaune had taken blows for the Princess; but paid no attention to it, ensuring that she was safe. This, of course, made the Zora King very close to him for helping protect his dear daughter.**

Jaune's girlfriends sigh lovingly. He had a way with words.

 **How any of these amazing women loved him back confused him, but warmth blossomed in his heart every time he thought about them. Hyrule Castle was moving slowly closer to completion; the work they had did in their final assault paid off in the form of less monsters and Guardians around the castle to destroy when construction crews came to rebuild once Ganon was destroyed for good. He gazed at the home he once bought in Hateno, now in the walls of Hyrule Castle in a courtyard. Somehow, it retained it's...simple...design and basement; but now had a hallway blocked by a door leading into the castle. They did have new curtains, however, in a nice forest green with a golden Crest of Hyrule on them.**

 **Behind the house, a small stream started; going in a circle around a stretch of land with an apple tree and horse shed where their horses were now boarded. small stone bridge big enough for a horse to cross connected the "island" with the house with the rest of the land, and the rivers met into a perfect "heart shaped" shallow pond, simulating the fabled "Lover's Pond". However, instead of Hearty Raddish, there were Silent Princess flowers all around it, with Silent Princess flowers growing from flower boxes under the windows. Within the pond were Sheikah-bred Sanke Carp, known for their beautiful white, orange, yellow, and black coloration.**

"Homey with a refined touch to it" Weiss appraised.

 **Ruby had opened a weapon's shop in place of their former home in Hateno Village. "Weapon Rose Emporium", she called it, "Weapons for travelers wandering the land" was it's slogan. It was mainly run by the young boy Jaune helped; Nebb, with help from a Rito worker for legal issues of course (as a young child couldn't** _ **technically**_ **run an actual business alone). She had made his Ancient Short Sword unbreakable, and the young boy had hero worship of Jaune and Ruby because of their actions.**

 **Currently, because of funding, they only sold unbreakable Traveler's Swords, unbreakable Emblazoned (wooden) shields, unbreakable Soldier's Shields, unbreakable Traveler's Spears, and unbreakable Soldier's Swords. Special items, such as unbreakable Royal Guard Swords and Shields were now reserved for people becoming Knights of Hyrule, and all of their unbreakable Eightfold Blades and Eightfold Longblades had been pre-ordered by the Sheikah Tribe.**

Ruby beamed with pride. He was the perfect person to run the shop.

 **After Ozpin took the throne of Hyrule, he started putting plans in motion to ensure that the land was in proper hands should someone actually successfully assassinate him; since his curse of Reincarnation was removed. Jaune smiled as he saw the multiple motorbikes reminiscent of the Master Cycle Zero parked next to it; one bronze, one red, one yellow, one green, one pink, one black, and one white. A tiny spider Guardian, Steel Rose greeted him in a squeaky voice as it opened the door, making Zwei bound out and greet him.**

 **For her birthday, Jaune had unveiled Maz's reward; the Master Cycle Zero. Since it reverted into data and teleported into his scroll after a certain distance away, Jaune had stayed near her as she prattled on about the technological marvel as she unlocked it's secrets to a point where she made replicas of it...though only his had the Unicorn horn. Yang had a habit of babying "Wildfire" as she called her Master Cycle, like it was her motorcycle lost due to Calamity Ganon.**

Yang looked at Sage pleadingly "Don't worry they are getting looked at in the shop. Have to make sure they are in working order before you get them." Sage says rolling eyes. "YES!" She fist pumps.

 **Without Ganon powering the Blood Moon, it was just a red moon on the night sky...and Monsters had soon learned about this, as they were getting stronger since they weren't being reborn. Silver monsters were becoming more and more common among the monster population. Not only that, but Grimm known as Beowolves had finally appeared around Main Hyrule.**

 **This of course slowed down the rebuilding of Hyrule, but it did not stop it. Fortified walls were being built around cities and towns such as Hateno, similar to those around Hyrule Castle. Not only that, but Ozpin had discovered something that made travel an issue. Thanks to the Guardians, there were only 6 usable Bullheads left in the Districts of Remnant, so his first act was one of unification; having Hylians, humans, Gorons, Rito, and Zoras create bridges leading to the Districts from Main Hyrule to further connect the lands.**

"let me get this straight. We traded one horde of monsters for another one with the remainder of the old ones getting strong because they don't have evil moon powers to revive them?" Blake asks annoyed "Yeah, that sums it up." Sage said nodding.

 **Ozpin had also talked to Ruby, Robbie, Purah, Paya and Impa greatly on a topic that was a serious cause for concern; the Guardians. They were still affected by Ganon's Malice and attacked anything. Robbie had been researching how to take back the Guardians, but had only found ways-with Ruby's help-to prevent them from falling into Evil's hands. Thus, with a heavy heart, they accepted Ozpin's decision to mark the Guardians, the machines that had helped the Ancient Hero 10,000 years ago seal away Ganon, as Monsters that needed to be destroyed...but Ozpin wasn't cruel.**

 **He approved the creation of "House Guardians", small sized Guardians created for defending homes and villages with the safeguards Robbie and Ruby had made, designed similar to the Guardians Jaune faced in the Shrines. Steel Rose had been her first official "House Guardian" she made, and it "Identified itself as male" according to it. It was armed similar to the Test of Strength Guardians; with a Guardian Sword ++, Guardian Shield ++, and Guardian Axe ++. It also had a small blast of blue light it fired from it's eye, but nowhere near as devastating as it could be from a full-sized Spider Guardian or even a Flying Guardian. It was also equipped with hair dying and styling equipment, claws that were safe enough to turn pages of a book, and a database of food recipes in case something happened to Jaune's recipe book. It not only could defend their home, but could also work as a barber, woodcutter, storyteller, and cooking guide for those, like Yang and Weiss, who needed help. Not only that, but he also approved of Robbie making more Ancient Weapons and Armor.**

They had to hold back their laughter as Steel Rose puffed up with pride. Sage takes the chance to slip a way unseen.

 **Beacon Academy, their future "home away from home" would be opening again within a year. There, Team RWBY and Team JNPR would become first-year students...and wouldn't receive any special treatment from their status as Heroes/Princesses of Hyrule...not with the King of Hyrule being it's headmaster!**

 **First, however, Jaune was gathering Teams RWBY and JNPR for their first "Official" mission as Hunters-in-Training. They would be seeking out and locating the artifacts stolen from Hyrule castle. Majora's Mask had quickly been returned and stored somewhere safe away from prying eyes, since they HAD found it already, along with the Phantom Ganon armor...That human-like form of a male Gerudo with a skull face, glowing orange eyes, and long devil-like horns haunted Pyrrha and Ruby's dreams.**

A shiver went down their spine at the mention of that armor. If it was made to strike fear it was doing a good job.

 **An arrow pierced the chest of the slumbering Amber- now the former Fall Maiden and she died gazing into the eyes of the same woman who attacked her and stole half her powers before; Cinder Fall.**

 **Cinder, despite losing her Mistress Salem, was no fool. She desired control of the world, and with Salem gone, she knew she was the next top contender. Thus, with Ozpin away it had been simple to slip into a stasis chamber with her minions Emerald and Mercury following her lead. With Equal Rights an enforced law in Hyrule, she knew she couldn't raise an army of Faunus against Hyrule, so part 1 of her plan had been to claim the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers. Orange flames lit up around Cinder's eyes as she smirked.**

 **She DID know what she could use, though. The families whose status had been lost due to their racism, and their disgruntled descendants still roamed the land. The Winchestors, Schnees, Larks, Thrush, and Bronzewings for example. Every ounce of negative emotion would empower the Grimm that she could "encourage" to join their side with a little bit of Salem's powers still within her. Not only that, but the remaining forces of the Yiga Clan had willingly joined her in order to get revenge on the one who killed their "God" and Master Kohga.**

 **Mercury grumbled about having to change his shotgun legs so they fired arrows, but having lost bullets didn't stop his efficiency once the change was completed.**

"the rats scattered to the wind but regrouped were a new leader." Ren says

 **The foolish Professors at Beacon such as Port and Oobleck (She could have sworn she heard him scream "Doctor" just then) were more worried about the ruins of their precious coffee machine.**

 **Still, this early in the stage and with the drastic changes over the past 100 years, subtlety was the key to success. She recalled the news in the scrolls; how the Arc child, with (J)NPR and RWBY, had slain the Calamity Ganon. Even with the remaining power Salem had given her before the witch was killed by Ganon and the Fall Maiden power, she had no clue what skills RWBY and JNPR had...and the Arc boy...he had to be strong to kill not only the leader of the Yiga Clan, but the beast that killed Salem...**

"She shall fall to our might!" Steel Rose declares passionately

 **RWBY and JNPR stood outside Kakariko Village, scrolls in hand as they checked over the list Jaune had read to find Majora's Mask after having met with Impa about any issues with the construction of the wall around Kakariko.**

 **"I'd say let's find the Phantom Armor first." Ruby said as she grinned excitedly at the description "Armor worn by fierce Phantoms, feared even by heroes! We don't want that falling into the wrong hands!"**

 **"What we know is that all three pieces are in Hyrule Field." Yang said as she tied her hair into a traditional Gerudo ponytail, taking a moment to admire her engagement ring as Ruby did the same under her hood as the Rose tried hiding her looks of affection.**

 **"Battlegrounds where brave souls tested their skills, ceremonial grounds where royal guards are honored, and ruins where soldiers of Hyrule gathered." Pyrrha read off the riddles. "The first one is easy; that monster-filled battleground Ruby trained at."**

 **"So, we get to kill two Grimm with one stone." Jaune said as he unsheathed the Master Sword and Protector's Shield, "Clear out the Monsters infesting it, and find part of the stolen relic."**

 **They all grinned and held out their scrolls while pressing an app to summon their Master Cycles in a glow of blue data, and with a roar and a cloud of dirt, RWBY and JNPR left the outskirts of Kakariko and moved to the ruins Ruby trained at before storming Hyrule Castle.**

 **It wasn't that they didn't love their horses, Hylia no! They loved Abella, Epona, Chestnut, Snowfire, Stardust, Crusher, Shadow, and Achilles to bits! It was just that with monsters becoming stronger and Grimm appearing, they didn't want to have a monster kill one of their horses and then draw a Grimm into the area with their sadness. Since the Master Cycles reverted to data upon crashing or falling into water and returned to their scrolls as a safety measure, they couldn't be destroyed.**

 **On the way, they jumped off their cycles when attacked by two Bokoblins; one red, and one silver on horseback wielding bows. Jaune showed them a neat trick with his upgraded Stasis rune, freezing the red one in time for a few seconds as the horse continued to run, leaving the monster floating in midair before Stasis ran out. It dropped to the ground and scurried to a nearby horse, being cut off by Jaune who destroyed it with an ice arrow from his Royal Guard's bow-Bow of Light stored in his inventory pouch. The Bokoblins reinforced their decision to keep their horses safe at home when the silver one shot an arrow into a pinto near Jaune, making it run off while squealing in pain. Yang froze it with her Stasis rune and stomped up to it holding her unbreakable Savage Lynel crusher. Jaune almost felt pity for it...almost...as the weapon was repeatedly slammed into the beast's head with Earth-shaking force until it exploded into smoke.**

 **Jaune gazed down the hill, gritting his teeth as he saw a full-sized Spider Guardian patrolling the hill down below. Ruby had been traumatized when a Flying House Guardian she made-Sky Rose-had been destroyed by one of those. He gazed in concern at Ruby, who had a determined expression on her face as Jaune hugged her. It was time to avenge Sky Rose. Ruby stunned it by using Crescent Rose to shoot an arrow into it's eye and Jaune ran at it, quickly slicing three of it's legs off. As it started moving, Ruby shot it's eye again and Jaune moved as it angled itself against a rocky outcropping; leaving it's bottom exposed for Jaune to swipe at until it collapsed and exploded into parts.**

Ruby was hugging Sky Rose "No one will hurt you!" "Mom! I'll be fine. They're be eating my smoke."

 **"THAT WAS FOR SKY ROSE!" Ruby shouted, standing proudly before they all re-summoned their Master Cycles and continued onward. The sun started to set early, at 5:35 pm, and they stopped at some ruins of houses northwest of the Dueling Peaks Tower. With or without Ganon around, it was dangerous to travel at night currently as Kesee swarms were more common and the skeletal Stal creatures could emerge from the ground out of nowhere. However, as an odd behavior, Stal creatures would not approach people sleeping by a campfire.**

"Maybe they don't like fire" Weiss guessed. Sage slip back in without anyone noticing.

 **So, Jaune set down a bundle of wood and hit a flint with a Royal Broadsword, creating a spark that lit the wood on fire, and they all laid out bedrolls from their inventory and went to bed at 6pm, waking up and kicking dirt on the wood to kill any stray embers before summoning their Master Cycles and continuing to the arena. While one could have argued that they could take on any monster at night, the total number of the monster population was actually unknown. Kilton estimated there still could be millions of monsters across Hyrule; even after the ones they've already slain since the Blood Moon lost it's power. So, they could be stuck in a "war of attrition" for the night, leaving them exhausted for the following journey. It would not be a satisfactory situation with black bokoblins, lizalfos, and moblins and a silver Lynel in that arena. None of them should be approached at less than 100%, and that Lynel was a horrific beast whose power rivaled larger Grimm.**

 **They stopped at the Exchange Ruins at 7:50 am after Jaune saw the shimmer of a Korok running around. After finding the forest Spirit and receiving a Korok Seed, they investigated the spot they missed while busy gaining strength to slay Ganon; as a treasure chest was half buried in a small puddle. Inside the chest was a purple rupee, and Ruby growling at the rusty swords embedded into the ground. It was a fortunate stop, as they found a different stolen relic: Tingle's Hood. The cap of the man who claimed to be the reincarnation of a fairy.**

 **Jaune gazed at the pointed tight cap in disbelief; who in their right mind would wear that?! Though...the fact that he claimed to be the reincarnation of a fairy told RWBY and JNPR a lot about his mental state. They knew about Reincarnation, but in cases it only worked by reincarnating into the same species you were when you died. With a grimace, he tucked it into his inventory pouch.**

Sage shows the a picture of Tingle. "I have no words to describe him." Yang says.

 **Inside another chest were ten arrows, they re-summoned the Master Cycles and refueled them by tossing monster parts into the fuel tanks, before continuing down the trails. Yang smirked as she saw Jaune expertly handle his Master Cycle, knowing it was thanks to her that he was that skilled at it. He had helped her by teaching her what Link had taught him about horses, and she gave him one-on-one lessons on handling a motorcycle. Plus, she enjoyed the shade of red he turned when she had held herself close behind him when practicing.**

"don't worry I'll show you the ropes." Yang purrs in Jaune's ear seductively. Jaune blushed as his mind picked up on the other meaning.

 **They were nearing the arena when they heard the howls of bokoblins and Jaune leaped off the Master Cycle Zero and slid across the ground, drawing the Master Sword and quickly slicing through two blue bokoblins attacking the brother and sister treasure hunters Mils and Mina. For his quick action, he got an Energizing Honey Crepe.**

 **They continued on, traveling at a good pace. Though the Cycles only went about as fast as Epona or Abella, they were efficient at traveling quickly without fear of your "steed" suddenly dying from a monster or Grimm attack. It was a little after noon when they entered the Coliseum Ruins as the silver Lynel wielding a flameblade let out a loud roar; claiming the area as his territory. Jaune tossed his Moblin Spear into it's back as his allies started climbing up the walls to deal with the other monsters to prevent them from jumping down and assisting the Lynel. Pyrrha watched in pride, and a little concern, as Jaune made dealing with a silver Lynel look almost easy; losing a good chunk of Aura when the Lynel slammed it's flameblade into the ground like a sheathe and created a flaming explosion. All of it's other attacks were parried or dodged.**

 **Not only that, but when a bokoblin fell off a balcony, with Nora yelling for it to come back, Jaune showed off the first of the skills Link taught him, jumping up and pointing his sword downwards until he landed and pierced the Master Sword through the Bokoblin's chest; instantly killing it with the Ending Blow. Jaune then scanned the area with Magnesis, pulling up a partially buried chest with the label "EX" and pulled out the Phantom Helmet, a purplish pink knight-like helmet with two curved horns and glowing pink eyes. RWBY and (J)NPR quickly joined Jaune gazing at it; having dealt with the monsters and claiming their weapons and shields and leaving smoke drifting in the wind...but they were going to leave and continue searching for the rest of the Phantom armor...**

 **They had discovered piles of Malice around and in the ruins; making it a Grimm Spawning pool.**

"don't worry. There is a way to destroy those pools." Sage says. Weiss asks dreading the answer "What's that?" "Kill it with FIRE!" Sage says gleefully. Nora's eyes dance as she makes a mental list of stuff to make bombs.

They may not be a hammer but explosives were fun. Ren sighs. This was going to be a headache.

 **Partway to the Central Hyrule Tower, they were ambushed by a Yiga Archer and a Spider Guardian. Jaune's new Flameblade shattered, but only after slicing all of the Guardian's legs off and driving off the Archer; allowing Jaune to finish off the Guardian with the Master Sword as Nora got it's attention by taunting it while standing on it's head while banging a rock on it's eye.**

 **After destroying the two decayed Guardians by the Tower, they hopped onto the Master Cycles and moved onward across Hyrule Field, eventually coming to the Sage Temple Ruins partially submerged in the Regencia River.**

 **"Didn't one of the clues mention ruins soaked in this river?" Blake asked, taking down a lizalfos with a shot from Shroud.**

 **"The Princess of Twilight's Helmet." Ruby read, "One who assisted the hero who drove the invasion of the Twilight Realm...okay...don't know why she would help drive back her own realm, but I don't know all the details."**

 **After sloshing their way through the ruins, they took down another lizalfos and a silver one before finding the buried chest labeled "EX" and revealing Midna's Helmet. It was stone-like with two prongs and a design covering one's left eye, and what looked like an orange ponytail with yellow tips. Jaune looked at it in curiosity, before shrugging and tucking it into his inventory. That was one less thing to find later on, and their scrolls marked the "Twilight Treasure" quest as complete.**

Jaune says nostalgically "I met Midna." What was she like?" Yang asks. He pouts "She's a tease and refused to call me by my name, ever." Yang was laughing making him pout harder as Pyrrha comforts him.

 **Still they traveled on, the map not showing "Ceremonial grounds where Royal Guards are honored" and "ruins where Soldiers of Hyrule gathered", so it was most likely that they had missed those locations when on their quest to destroy Ganon. Then, Pyrrha had an idea.**

 **"Why don't we check the location we saw Link being knighted as Zelda's appointed knight?" Pyrrha said, and Jaune gave her a bright smile and turned to the Sacred Ground Ruins, getting off and taking in the scenery before activating Magnesis on his scroll. Getting close to the platform the knighting happened, Magnesis found a chest and Jaune used it to pull out a chest labeled "EX" with the Phantom Armor. Only one part was left...but where could be the ruins where soldiers gathered?**

 **When they were confronted by a Spider Guardian, they were forced off their Master Cycles to defend themselves. Jaune parried it's first laser, then deflected one aimed at Ruby with Daruk's protection before she shot it in the eye with Crescent Rose and Yang smashed it's eye with Ember Celica and caused it to explode into parts which they collected, and soon found the Mabe Village Ruins. After collecting a silver rupee, arrows, and Guardian parts from the empty shells of decayed Guardians, they spotted a chest under the shell of a Guardian, with the label "EX". Inside it was "Tingle's Tights", which looked like a belt with red underwear over green tights with brown boots. Once again, Jaune quickly shoved it away into his inventory with a grimace.**

 **These were property of Hyrule Castle, and had been part of a museum about legends of past heroes. Now it was their job to get them back.**

 **They moved onward and found the Ranch Ruins, destroying a Spider Guardian with Jaune deflecting the beams back into the Guardian, and then took care of two silver bokoblin archers on horseback riding around like they owned the place. Afterwards, they found a Korok hiding in the ruins. Jaune glared as a Yiga archer attacked them, only to be driven back by Ren. No one was hurt, but it proved that the Yiga were still active after losing both Master Kohga AND Ganon.**

 **Jaune paused at the Bottomless swamp. While it wasn't listed directly in the clues, there was mention of a forest south of it...plus, Jaune spotted silver bokoblins and moblins patrolling a stone structure in the middle of it, which was surrounded by Grimm Spawning Malice. While they couldn't do anything about the Malice yet; they could at least clear out the monsters. Less than a half-hour later they sat laughing at the top of the structure around a campfire eating a meal of Honeyed Apples.**

 **"I can't believe I used to be so hesitant about fighting silver enemies." Jaune said after he took a bite, "Aside from the lynels, these guys are becoming easy thanks to the Master Sword!"**

 **"And I can't believe I thought Renny didn't want to get together-together with me!" Nora said, holding Ren's hand as he poked her nose gently. She smiled as she laid on him, prompting Pyrrha to do the same to Jaune as Yang held his hand and Ruby leaned into him.**

 **"You've come a long way, Jaune." Pyrrha said, "With Ganon gone, I'm sure Hyrule's future is now brighter than it used to be with the threat of Calamity Ganon looming over them. No more can monsters come back from the dead!" The group of eight lifted glasses of apple cider and toasted each other, and the future before they went to bed for the night.**

 **Early the next morning, they gazed over the list of relics left: Garb of Winds, Merchant's hood, Tingle's shirt, Phantom Greaves, and the helmet of the Usurper King. With a nod to each other, they moved into the main pathway and summoned their Master Cycles, taking off to Whistler's hill south of that bog. That afternoon, they stopped at the Outpost Ruins to refuel their bikes with monster parts. Then the name of the place resonated with Jaune.**

 **Outpost.**

 **A place where soldiers gather.**

 **Jaune took out his Scroll and started scanning the area with Magnesis. Unfortunately, apart from the journal of the bandit, there were only gems and rusted weapons in the area. Jaune sighed as Yang ruffled his hair playfully.**

 **"It was a good idea, lover boy." Yang said, "An outpost is a place soldiers gather, but unfortunately it isn't in this place." They moved to Scout's Hill just as the rain started, but unfortunately they found nothing except for ruins and a Korok. Finally, they came across the Gatepost Town ruins, where Ruby saved the brother and sister treasure hunters and got an Energizing Honeyed Apple in return. After finding nothing, they moved to Mount Daphines and refuled their bikes before continuing on their journey to find the last Tingle and Phantom outfit pieces in Hyrule Field. Fortunately, they moved to the right north of where the Exhange Ruins were after spotting ruined buildings and stumbled upon the Hyrule Garrison Ruins.**

"Oh boy. That is a dangerous place to go." Sage says knowingly. Nora waves him off saying "For me it's fun!" Ren asks "Nora?" "Yes Ren?" "not everyone can get a recharge from electricity."

 **Thunder roared overhead as they ducked into ruined buildings to place metallic objects into their pouches, those in armor coming out in Hylian tunics and all of them had bone or wooden weapons. Well, except Nora. She was always ready for Mother Nature to give her an Aura boost. After a couple hours, they found the Phantom Greaves near the empty shell of a decayed Guardian. On the way back, looking for clues to the last location of the Tingle outfit, "A place where sinners are imprisoned", they found another Korok. Eventually, they came to the moat bridge left of Hyrule castle.**

 **"You know...it's strange not seeing Ganon's power swirling around it." Lie Ren said, half expecting Ganon to roar from within Hyrule Castle despite the fact it was destroyed for good.**

 **"I know...It seems so surreal." Weiss said, gazing at the castle being rebuilt. "It was almost like a dream, seeing Ganon fall for good."**

 **"Technically, you mean vaporized for good." Nora added, making Weiss grumble at being corrected.**

 **"It really ended that journey with a bang." Jaune joked, and Yang nudged him.**

 **"I like to end my adventures with a** _ **Yang**_ **!" She said, as Jaune snorted in amusement as the others groaned.**

Summer ruffles Yang's hair "not bad pun. You remind me of your father when we where in beacon."

 **After going to the attached island, and destroying a Spider Guardian, their scrolls pinged that the location as "Castle Town Prison". The place where sinners were imprisoned. Nothing imprisoned people like a Prison! Sure enough, they found Tingle's Shirt in a buried chest.**

 **"So, what one's next?" Jaune asked, taking out a thermos of coffee as night fell; Hateno blend, before sharing it with everyone except Nora and Ruby. Nora was not allowed to have coffee...ever...after taking a sip once and entering what seemed to be a catatonic state and Ruby hated the taste. He gave her a specially prepared Energizing Milk.**

They look at Nora who was pouting. "It wasn't that bad."

 **"How about the Garb of Winds?" Blake said, "At the birthplace of the Menoat River...that's directly south of Lake Hylia."**

 **"And from there it would be a straight shot to the others." Weiss added, "The Merchant's Hood is in the right hand of the dragon consuming the Spring of Courage, and the Usurper King's helmet is in a swamp of dead trees south of the Dueling Peaks. The only place on the map similar to that is Tobio's Hollow east of the Spring of Courage."**

 **They moved to the Bridge of Hylia, jumping off their cycles to deal with the lizalfos on the bridge; and Farosh hovered around Jaune until he took a hint and hit it's side with an arrow, making a scale fall onto the bridge. The arrow did not hurt Farosh, who just gave a content rumble and dove into the lake. Around 10:05 am, they made it to Cora Lake north of the Menoat River. They collected a few Mighty and Armored Porgies, and Pyrrha's Semblance pulled up a metal chest with "EX" labeled on it from near a cave where the current was at it's strongest. In the chest was the Island Lobster shirt; a blue shirt with a white design of a Lobster on it; said to be worn by the "Hero of Winds" in legend before starting his journey.**

 **With a blast of Revali's Gale; Jaune created an updraft they used their paragliders to ride up to the top of the cliff the lake was below.**

 **Two Lizalfos tried ambushing them once they got into the Faron Woods, but Yang's Silver Longsword (she got as a present from Jaune after he found one) took care of them without her ever needing to step off her Master Cycle; showing her mastery with the cycle. After Ren pulled out a Phrenic Bow and effortlessly dealt with three red and blue Bokoblin Archers, they made their way to the Zonai Ruins south of the Spring of Courage. Seeing a lightning Wizrobe, Jaune ducked behind a bush and emerged in his twice-enhanced Rubber Armor set. His Master Sword and Royal Guard's Shield remained on him; as did the Royal Bow, as everyone else (besides Nora) removed their metallic objects when thunder started. Sparks flew from Jaune's shield before Pyrrha screamed as lightning struck Jaune...leaving him perfectly unharmed.**

 **Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby's jaws dropped before Ruby pulled out a notepad and started narrating what she wrote. "Note: Enhanced complete Rubber armor leaves wearer immune to electricity; even from powerful lightning bolts. Ask Jaune to let me check it out and recreate it for everyone." She watched Yang and Pyrrha's eyes drift downwards on Jaune and turned red "Additional note: Add additional thickness to...private areas to avoid giving others a free show." Jaune glanced down and hid in a bush with a yelp of surprise as Yang gave a wolf whistle.**

Sage laughed as Jaune blushed embarrassed "Good thing that mine that modification to it."

 **He then put on his complete Hylian outfit, unbreakable Dragonbone Boko Shield, unbreakable Ancient Bow, and unbreakable Dragonbone Boko club. All this time, Pyrrha was repeatedly chanting "Wait until we're married."**

 **Moving along the path once they fixed up their equipment, there was a lull in the thunderstorm as Nora was having a blast absorbing electricity from yellow chuchus and crushing them into jelly. Eventually, they made it to Dracozu Lake, near the Spring of Courage. However, a horn blew and lizalfo archers rained shock arrows upon the group and the water around them. Noras body started twitching at all the energy she was absorbing and she vanished at speeds rivaling Ruby's Semblance and smashed the Lizalfos into the ground with Magnhild.**

 **"They break too easily!" She said cheerfully, "Who's next?" The other lizalfos looked at each other and ran off into the jungle.**

"phooey! They don't want to play." Nora says pouting.

 **They soon saw the sculpture of a Dragon's head over the Spring of Courage, and two clawed hands on a pedestal. Jaune scanned with magnesis, and found a chest hiding in dirt under the "hand" to his left-or the dragon's right. Pulling it out revealed Ravio's Hood, a purple hood with a rabbit design to it with blue eyes and a blue and black striped scarf below it.**

"Ah, he made quite a bit of rupees from Link when he stay in Link's home." Sage says.

 **Only one more stolen relic to find.**

 **With the Sheikah Scrolls telling them that there were no more threats of thunderstorms, they changed into their normal outfits and equipment. Yang had mixed hers up a little, wearing Hylian Trousers for her Master Cycle with her Gerudo top and her Amber Earrings. Jaune had to repeatedly pinch himself as he gazed from Yang, to Ruby, to Pyrrha that no, it was not a dream.**

 **He really was engaged to them...not that they could be married until they reached 21 physically. Ruby hated making everyone wait, as she was 16 and the others were 18. Yet, Jaune wanted to be fair to everyone so they could share their special day.**

 **With a plan, they all teleported to the Faron Tower to situate themselves and better study the map...but groaned when they all had to turn their backs to each other to quickly change out of metal equipment as a thunderstorm battered the tower. Paragliding across the cliff surrounding a river, they slayed two Lizalfos and a blue Chuchu. Jaune's eyes lit up in joy as he started collecting multiple Hearty Durian, a fruit that when cooked offered GREAT Aura restorative benefits. Using Revali's Gale to help everyone to scale a cliff, they moved north towards Tobio's Hollow.**

 **"Ugh, so much rain!" Yang complained, "Lover boy, you are so working on my hair when we get home."**

 **"Certainly Sunshine." Jaune said, making Yang's cheeks turn red. They passed by a red Hinox, but Jaune stayed Pyrrha's hand and shook his head before pointing at the storming sky. Their best weapons were metal, which would get struck by lightning. With a nod, he marked the location of the Hinox with a skull stamp on the map and drifted down off the cliff. The others followed him as the sun rose the next morning. Once again, they stood back to back as they got into their equipment with Jaune inspecting the Master Sword before taking a cloth and cleaning the blade before sheathing it. By a rocky tunnel, leading from a small wooded area to Tobio's Hollow, they found another Korok.**

 **Then Pyrrha grinned as she saw the sleeping red Hinox and ran at it. Jaune had told them stories about what was within the Trials of the Sword, and it seemed Hinox made a "list" of some kind that made the mild Pyrrha very violent against them. He covered Ruby's eyes as the Hinox's roars quickly became squeals of pains before there was a loud burst of smoke and a foul smell.**

The others lean away from Pyrrha who was smiling is a creepy happy way.

 **"~All done!" Pyrrha said in a singsong tone as Weiss and Blake looked at her very pale with wide eyes out of fear. They weren't directly "In" the future Arc family...thus weren't excluded from that terrifying "list". She picked up the Royal Halberd as Jaune picked up the Royal Broadsword and Ren picked up the Royal Bow, before Jaune collected the monster parts left behind.**

 **"Wasn't that a good warm up?" Pyrrha said cheerfully as Jaune gulped slightly.**

 **"Yes Goddess..." He said, and Yang made a whipping noise, but froze when Pyrrha looked at her, "I think you can use some extra** _ **training**_ **when we get home, Yang." Pyrrha said, emphasizing the word training. Yang nearly whimpered. She loved a good training session or battle...but after fighting something on her..."List"...Pyrrha took it to near Nora levels.**

 **In a bog pit, between two trees, was Zant's Helmet within a chest labeled "EX"...meaning now ALL of the relics stolen from Hyrule Castle were back in their hands. Plus, another Korok was discovered.**

 **"So...now do we head back to King Ozpin?" Ruby asked.**

 **"No." Jaune said, making everyone's eye widen, "I have an overdue visit to help a friend." He said with a smile.**

"At least the seeds are useful" Blake says.

 **"~Shaka-kala!~" Hestu said, rattling his maracas. They had 27 Korok seeds, allowing them to expand their weapon inventory (Jaune focused on a weapon and shield expansion) before they used up the collected seeds. Jaune could now carry 16 different weapons, 8 bows (not counting arrow types), and 12 Shields. With a grin, they teleported to Hateno Village, to allow Ruby to check the orders and drop off completed weapons for her shop. Plus, Yang did want a nice long ride on her Master Cycle. Hateno to Hyrule Castle should be a good run.**

 **At 3pm, after Ruby got her deals with the shop in order, they left on their Master Cycles in the middle of a rainstorm. The rain soon stopped upon entering the field between Hateno and Kakariko, where Jaune sliced a Bokoblin apart with the Master Sword as it turned into smoke without ever leaving his Cycle.**

 **"That's my man!" Yang cheered, raising a fist as he did a wheelie and turned to cut through the second one and hopped off, bowing. When the telltale smoke of a Yiga clan member appeared, Jaune rushed over and sliced into the Aura of the Yiga archer before it could even attack, making him retreat. Eventually, the fuel of the cycles started getting low and they diverted course to the Riverside Stable to refuel using monster parts. Jaune visited Beedle and sold some Monster parts to increase his funds.**

 **Not that he told anyone, but he still felt like he owed Purah. With funding now coming from Hyrule Castle again, they were not in such dire needs, but Jaune still felt like they helped him more than he could have done by himself. Purah had fixed their Sheikah Scrolls, upgraded their runes, and helped Ruby improve her skills with Crescent Rose and learn about her Sheikah heritage. In return, he was going to buy all the pictures for the Hyrule Compendium left bit by bit. They jumped off the cycles a good distance away from Hyrule Castle's main gate, and continued on foo which made their cycles teleport into their scrolls. Stopping at a soldier wearing armor and a Knight's Halberd at a gate, Ruby started talking first.**

 **"Team RWBY." She said, glancing at Jaune.**

 **"And Team JNPR." Jaune added, glancing at Ruby with a smirk.**

 **"Reporting with a completed mission." Both Ruby and Jaune said at the same time, making Nora starry eyed at their actions.**

 **"Renny! They're so in sync! Do you think we'll ever be in sync that well?" Nora asked.**

 **"No...we're already synced in a charming way." He said, chuckling at her pout as he kissed her forehead. The soldier checked a list and signaled for someone to open the gate, making the gigantic metal doors swing outward and they walked through as Ozpin walked out in his green suit and wearing a golden crown with the crest of Hyrule engraved in it's designed.**

Summer started laughing. When they asked her why, she said "After I graduated someone had put a well made paper crown on Ozpin and Glynda without them noticing. Everyone called them the Royal couple of Beacon for a week."

 **"Welcome back, RWBY, JNPR. I take it your mission was successful?" King Ozpin asked, and Jaune nodded. Ozpin signaled some of the staff who worked in Hyrule Castle to come over, and Jaune gave them the recovered relics as Ozpin smiled seeing them. "That is a nice job, you have completed. Now they could be made into a museum within the castle of Legends of past Heroes."**

 **"Link..." Jaune said, looking at the floor.**

 **"He'll be honored." Ozpin said, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder guard, making him look up, "As we speak, I'm having a statue made for the spot Link and Zelda fell for the plaque to be placed on for everyone to read. It will have your brother and the fallen Princess, hand-in-hand.**

 **Jaune smiled at those words, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.**

"It will be wonderful." Jaune says softly.

 **"It is rather late." Ozpin said, noting that it was 2:20 am, "And you'll have to get used to waking up at 9 for classes at Beacon later this year. So, why don't you go home and enjoy a few days off to rest."**

 **"Thank you, your highness." Jaune said as he knelt, before standing up and moving to the stone bridge to his home with everyone following him. Nearby, more islands with similar houses were being made; one had the Ren family logo on the door, one had the Schnee family logo, and one had the Belladonna family logo. Once the houses were "complete", a series of enclosed passageways would be built to travel between the houses.**

 **Even separated, the teams would be connected!**

 **One difference was major for Jaune, as he no longer had a bed on his "work balcony", as he took over a room that Daruk once used, since it was the largest. A gigantic bed big enough for multiple people took up most of the room was against the wall underneath a window, and a large bathroom and walk-in closet was attached. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Mipha (when the later visited) agreed it was a HUGE step up for the Hylian Hero's sleeping conditions.**

 **They got dressed and settled into bed for the night; each dreaming of a pleasant future.**

Summer marks the place and closes the book. "That reminds me. Has Ozpin and Glynda finally stopped dancing about and married?" she asks

They grumble a no. "Drat. That means that the betting pool is still on." She says annoyed.

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap. Not much to say but I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter. Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! Sorry about the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

 **Chapter 3: Reading Chapter 2**

Sage's Reading Room

DING DONG! A bell rang. "What's that?" Nora asks as a crate is wheeled in. Sage signs and takes it. It had air holes and stood seven feet tall. The words 'handle with care' on the sides.

"that is some thing I have been waiting for." Sage said as he used a crowbar to open it. They lean to see that there was a lower compartment that had a bunch of gardening supply. That took up most of the space.

Sage reached up and carefully removed a pot from the upper compartment. In it was small cactus. "That's it?" Weiss asks helping Summer hold Ruby from trying to touch the plant.

"Yeah, that's all. It's a wonderful plant to have!" Sage says smiling. "but it's just a plant. What's so special about it?" Yang asked confused "Just a plant? It's a plant that has it's own weapons!" Ruby says excitedly as she struggles to get out of Weiss and summer's grip.

Everyone save Ruby and Sage sigh. Trust the weapon nut to love a plant with a weapon. "I'll name her Aoife." Sage says as he sets the plant down. Ruby gets free and starts cooing over 'Aoife'. "Do you really have to name it? And what does that name even mean?" Blake asks

"It means 'Beautiful' or 'Radiant'. It's the perfect name." Sage explains before leaving the room with 'Aoife' to replant her into a better pot.

"That was a thing." Yang says "I'll read." Weiss says annoyed and confused. They settle down as she begins.

 ** **Chapter 2: The Forgotten Sacred Sword****

 **The next few days passed like a dream for RWBY and JNPR. The Schnee, Belladonna, and Ren households were completed, as were the hallways connecting the Arc, Ren, Belladonna, and Schnee houses. In between the houses was a "gatehouse" of sorts with a doorway leading to a garden where Hearty Durians, Hearty Radishes, Hearty Truffles, and Hyrule Herbs were growing. Jaune had received something from King Ozpin from the treasury; the Trousers of Twilight. According to legends, they were once worn by a hero who battled the beasts of the Twilight Realm; but could not find evidence of this occurring as he did for the Hero of Worlds who traveled between the parallel worlds of Hyrule and Lorule.**

"It's so weird that there are relics but no other proof that that the events ever happened." Ren says puzzled. "Maybe someone jumped across timelines and left them with the royal family telling them about the other timelines before leaving!" Nora says

They looked at her weirdly before filing it under 'Nora being Nora'.

 **These pants were a soft, armor-weaved flexible pants that were a grayish, off-white color that had tall, brown boots with decorative designs on the side of them stopping just below his knees. Jaune's saving of the Star Fragments proved useful; as the Great Fairies required these to upgrade the Trousers of Twilight. They, when fully upgraded, had the same strength as the fully upgraded Hylian Trousers, but were easier to move in than Jaune's Soldier's Greaves, and the off-white coloration made them less of a hassle to worry about getting dirty. Plus, if he was being honest, he liked the boots of the Trousers of Twilight better than the ones that came with the Hylian Trousers. Zwei, Yang and Ruby's Corgi puppy, often visited Blake's house; much to her surprise and horror. It seemed like the puppy wanted to be close to the cat Faunus, but her instincts told her to run and hide every time Zwei came near.**

Ruby pouts at Blake "Zwei just wants to be friends. Be nice!" Blake looks away embarrassed as Yang and Summer hide their laughter.

 **Currently, they were playing "Cards against Hyrule", with Yang being the "Card Queen" (instead of Card King when Ren or Jaune had it). Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha shuffled their cards as Yang covered her eyes to prevent her from seeing who put what card down; making her decision completely neutral.**

 **"Okay." Yang read, "How did I get cancer?" Each person winced. They felt sympathy for anyone with cancer, but this was a game. Yang pulled up a card. "The Monster's Rights group trying to get citizenship for the beasts that attack and kill others." She snorted at the thought. "The thought is certainly sickening enough."**

 **She drew another card. "24/7 intimacy. Heh...Hero would know all about that! He's quite the lover and fiance!" Jaune blushed red as did Ruby and Pyrrha...Even Yang had a dusting of red on her cheeks. Gathering herself as the blush died down, Yang drew another card played. "Repeatedly apologizing for everything." She read off as everyone's gaze drifted to Pyrrha.**

 **"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said with a sheepish grin, making everyone roll their eyes.**

 **"How did I get cancer?" Yang re-read the question card before drawing a card someone played, "The Yiga Clan." Yang rolled her eyes "Blame the evil ninjas for cancer." Weiss pouted as she huffed, making Ruby chuckle at the expression the dignified member of Team RWBY was making.**

 **"How did I get cancer." Yang said again as she picked up another card. "A bad batch of sushi." She smirked as she gazed at Blake, who shifted nervously. "The world's first stomach cancer maybe."**

 **"How did I get cancer? Was it surviving by eating Guardian Parts?" Yang read as she picked up another answer card and stuck her tongue out at the gross thought with a disgusted face. "How did I get cancer? Was it Nora's exercise program?" Ren ducked his head as Nora yelled for the training to continue.**

 **"I have to go with 24/7 intimacy." Yang said, and Jaune nervously took the question card to her disbelief.**

 **"What? I love spending time with my beautiful fiances, but growing up with seven sisters has given me enough knowledge that there are times you need to deal with personal hygiene issues!" Jaune said. Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby looked at each other with sly looks as they stood up and stood around him.**

Ruby's eyes widened "So that's why you don't let me play!" They looked worried "You don't want me to get any idea!" They sigh in relief, she was still in the dark.

 **"Did our fiance just call us beautiful?" Pyrrha said from behind him.**

 **"And that he loves spending time with us?" Ruby said from his left.**

 **"But understands that we need time alone?" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around him from his right. Just as Ren was about to speak up, Nora silenced him by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Blake's eyes darted repeatedly from her book to the group in front of her as Weiss huffed and walked off to the hallway leading to her house. With that, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby each took a turn kissing him, before Yang started whispering something into his ear while pulling his arm against her chest; making him blush with a goofy grin.**

 **"Oh my!" Pyrrha said, as she heard what of what Yang was whispering and started tugging at her collar while diverting her looks to her chest as Ruby turned as red as her cloak and ran to her basement workroom. Once inside, she pulled out the salvaged AI of Sky Rose and inserted it into another Flying House Guardian body and sent a prayer to the Gods that it wasn't too damaged.**

 **"Hello mom!" A feminine voice came from the body as it's propellers started spinning and lifted it into the air.**

 **"Sky Rose!" Ruby said, hugging the little flying Guardian as Steel Rose wandered down the stairs.**

 **"Sister! A pleasure to see you whole again! I see Mistress has fixed you." Steel Rose said as Ruby sighed.**

"HA! Not even the body breaking will take them from me!" Ruby says grinning proudly as she hugged Steel Rose and Sky Rose.

 **"I hate to bother you, but something has come to my attention." King Ozpin said as he entered the Arc house as they were playing a war simulation game about Remnant. They instantly stopped what they were playing and turned to him.**

 **"I have been hearing rumors of ancient horse bridles and a strange mask." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his cup, "As for why I'm walking around, I'm not dumb enough to do ALL the paperwork myself, I have assistants for that." He said, hiding his smirk behind his mug.**

Elsewhere:

Ozpin looked over the next sheet of paper before signing and moving on. "Why do I do this alone? !" He cries out as Glynda wheels in a cart full of paperwork looking quite smug.

Back to the reader:

 **"Certainly we can find them, but what is the danger?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It is said that the bridle can boost the stats of a horse, and we don't know anything about the mask...worst possible situation, it can have a dark power matching the tales of Majora's Mask." Ozpin said and they instantly got serious. The power of Majora's Mask was almost addicting to Jaune, who had a heart of gold...something like that in the wrong hands...**

 **They teleported first to Hateno Village, where Ruby dropped off supplies of weapons and shields to her shop, and dropped off a new supply of Edge of Dualities. Jaune ran outside the walls and saved the truffle-hunting sisters from a red and silver Bokoblin and got an electro fruitcake. Afterwards they all met behind the Dye Shop.**

 **"So, a mountain with a cherry blossom tree where strange beasts gather, and a book at the Woodland Stable for more information." Pyrrha said as she gazed at her Sheikah Scroll.**

 **"I think I know what mountain they're talking about!" Jaune said after he thought for a few minutes, "Satori Mountain has a cherry tree I spotted when I went to a Shrine there!"**

 **"What are we waiting for! To Satori Mountain!" Nora shouted as she jumped onto Ren's back. With a laugh, they all vanished in a blue glow to the shrine on Satori Mountain. When they arrived, crows scattered from all around them. After finding a couple Koroks, they found a small pond with a cherry blossom tree with petals falling into the water with Silent Princess flowers, Endura Carrots, and Hearty Truffles around the tree. Using Magnesis, they found the "EX" chest with the Ancient Bridles.**

 **As they wandered around the beautiful mountain; taking in the scenery before heading off to the Woodland Stable, they found a cooking pot, some gems, and a Long Throw enchanted Forest Dweller's Spear. Jaune decided to restock their meals; making a Hearty Simmered Fruit, Energizing Honeyed Apple, Hearty Fish Skewer, Mighty Seafood Skewer, and Energizing Elixir. Smiling to each other, as Ruby yawned, they each curled up by the fire and dozed off.**

 **Jaune awoke that night to see a Stalkoblin, Stalfos, and Stalblin forming nearby, so he ran and got their attention. He lured them away from the group and slayed each one with a few strikes of his Master Sword. His heart thumped in his ears as his eyes darted around and he sheathed the blade into the Protector's Shield. He knew he wasn't going to get sleep tonight. Thus, he wandered around Satori Mountain and collected a rushroom, a few hearty truffles, and some hearty Durian. Afterwards, he put on the Zora armor and greaves; leaving the headgear off, and removed his weapons and put them into his pouch and curled up in the somewhat warm waters of the pond filled with cherry blossom petals as he stared at the tree blowing in the chilly night wind.**

 **"You might want this, it's a secret Rose Xiao-Long recipe to help prevent and deal with colds." Yang's voice came from behind him as he gazed at the heated bottle of milk in her hand that he took while smiling at her and Pyrrha, who were standing behind him in yellow and bronze swim suits somewhat similar to his Zora armor-minus the Zora scales-sold at Zora's Domain.**

"I still say that medicine works just fine." Weiss say crossly. "Oh come on! Our method works like a charm!" Yang counters "I still want to know where to got that motivational poster of me." Blake says glaring at the step-sisters.

 **"Can't sleep?" Pyrrha asked gently as she and Yang climbed into the pond next to him. Jaune just nodded and pulled out three cups and poured the heated milk into them while making sure each cup got an equal amount before giving Yang and Pyrrha a glass and raised his with a smile.**

 **"Just...nightmares." Jaune said quietly as they each took a sip of the heated milk, "I see...foul winds and storms on the horizon... in each dream, with a gigantic single red eye glaring at us."**

 **"Is it...Ganon?" Pyrrha asked fearfully.**

 **"No." Jaune said, "It's...something different...something with a similar power to make monsters, but is different."**

 **"We can take them." Yang said, downing her drink quickly as she tucked the cup with the Arc family symbol into her pouch. "We worked together and brought an end to Calamity Ganon...we're the two teams of Hylian Royalty, heirs to the throne."**

 **"Joy..." Jaune said, "I don't want to be a king! I can only hope Ozpin marries someone like Professor Goodwitch and has a child of his own to take over."**

 **"Wait. You wouldn't mind being a Prince, would you?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Princes can visit others and the land they live in more freely than kings can." Jaune said with a lopsided smile as he and Pyrrha finished their milk and put the cups into their inventory.**

 **"I know how you feel." Yang said, "After adventuring for so long...I can't see myself staying locked up in a castle for most of the time." Jaune smiled at her as an owl hooted in a tree nearby and the water made a soothing sound as the wind gently blew small waves across it. They sky was clouding up as Jaune stood up and started changing into his regular clothes; knowing that Pyrrha and Yang were watching him.**

 **He knew that it was only a matter of time until they were married when Ruby turned 21, and that afterwards-thanks to numerous talks with them-all of his fiances would be trying for children. Still, he would not gaze at them without permission when undressed. He repressed a shiver remembering the black eye his dad had-even WITH his Aura-that his mom gave him for accidentally walking in on her taking a bath. However, he put on the Snowquill Headdress as the air temperature dropped below freezing.**

"Yeah. She hit him hard. It was impossible look at his face without wincing." Jaune says remembering it clearly.

 **Yang and Pyrrha noticed that and also put on their Snowquill Headdress as they got dressed, walking over and kissing Jaune's cheeks and made him blush. They arrived back as the air warmed above freezing, allowing them to take off their Snowquill Headdress and put on their regular headgear (Diamond Circlet for Pyrrha, Hylian hood for Jaune, and Amber Earrings for Yang) as the others woke up at 4:25 am as rain started falling.**

 **Blake said nothing, only making a confident smirk as she summoned her Master Cycle. They cautiously rode down the side of Satori Mountain until they reached the grass of Hyrule Field and headed in the direction of the glowing dot on their Sheikah Scrolls-the Woodland Stable. They crossed the Jeddo Bridge before their was a loud cry of "BIRDIE NO!" as Ruby accidentally ran over a Hyrule Heron. Ren sighed and got off, storing to only salvageable meat; the drumsticks. A Woodland Fox poked it's head out of a den, eyeing the heron carcass with interest but would not draw closer with them around it.**

Ruby hugs Summer with watery eyes "There, there. You didn't mean it kill it." Summer says softly.

 **"Ruby...it's alright. It was an accident. This will help feed a cute fox." Jaune said as he hugged her, and she eventually wiped her tears away and they all drove off, with the fox running to eat as they left. They stopped once near Salari Hill where Ruby took out her frustration on a black Bokoblin until it burst into smoke and they used monster parts to refuel the Master Cycles until the tanks were full, then they remounted it and took off again. Partway across the northernmost section of Hyrule Field north of Hyrule Castle, they took out three giant Chuchus, two black Bokoblins on horses, and found two Koroks. Nearing their destination, Jaune jumped off to save the brother and sister treasure hunters from blue Bokoblins, who gave him a Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry. Their Sheikah Scrolls pinged as it registered the ruins of a town around them as the "Rauru Settlement ruins". Pyrrha's Semblance revealed a hidden chest with a Thunderstorm Rod that Nora snatched and gave to Ren. They stopped a mile away from the stable to deal with a Bokoblin encampment nearby, arriving at 8:45 pm that evening.**

 **Blake then spotted a journal on the table that hadn't been there previously.**

 **"The Mysterious Korok Mask." Blake read, making the rest of RWBY and JNPR curious about that mask, "Apparently, this Korok Mask really is inhabited by a spirit." Each Hunter drew a startled breath. It was already sounding bad. "If you wear it, it supposedly shakes and makes adorably weird noises every now and then. Maybe it does that to tell you when friends are nearby and you can't see them? Who knows! Some say the treasure chest containing this mask is hidden** ** _ **in a tree hollow in a forest that makes people lose their way.**_** **" Blake looked up as each member of RWBY and JNPR said at the exact same time.**

 **"The Lost Woods."**

"that's a cute mask" Ruby says as she wipes away her unshead tears.

 **They teleported to the Shrine near the Great Deku Tree. Jaune expanded his bow stash by handing Hestu five Korok Seeds-having collected nine. As he headed to the Spore Store, Jaune froze in shock.**

 **The place the Master Sword had been sheathed in had crumbled.**

 **"After the Calamity Ganon was destroyed, the Gods destroyed the spot the Master Sword was hidden in." The Great Deku Tree said as the Koroks wandered around, "They feel it is ready to be passed down by hand through your bloodline with the ancient curse broken." Jaune gazed at the Master Sword sheathed in the Protector's Shield on his belt with a Royal Guard's Sword next to it.**

 **"But be warned." The Great Deku Tree said, making Jaune look up at him, "The Winds of Evil are blowing once again."**

 **"Does it have to do with my dreams? The foul winds and that lone eye?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha stood protectively behind him.**

 **"It is as I feared then." The Great Deku Tree said, "The seal of the Four Sword is loosening around the Wind Mage, Vaati."**

 **"Vaati? Four Sword?" Ruby asked in confusion, inwardly growing excited at the mention of the weapon.**

Weiss groans "We'll be dealing with him now? So much for peace. On top of that Ruby will be splitting into four people. One Ruby is bad enough. My poor other is going to be at her wits end." Weiss says forlornly.

 **"The Four Sword is a Sacred Sword created after the Master Sword was made. Imbued with the Elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind." The Great Deku Tree said, "When drawn, it splits the wielder's soul and makes four identical copies. But be warned...it also splits the users power among these copies until you sheathe this blade." The Great Deku Tree hummed thoughtfully, "Vaati is a beast with power over wind whose foul power can create monsters. His origins are scattered among the wind, and only sacred swords can destroy him; such as the Four Sword and Master Sword. If the Four Sword were to be drawn, Vaati would be released...but if this were to happen, it is possible that the combination of Master Sword and Four Sword could destroy him for good."**

 **"Either way, we must be careful." Jaune said, summarizing the Tree's thoughts.**

 **As Jaune gazed at the night sky, he saw a glimmer among the top of the Great Deku Tree. He climbed up onto the tree in front of it's face before launching upwards with Revali's Gale and landing in front of a Korok sitting in front of a leaf by a grassy toll with a puddle and colorful flowers.**

 **"...Hmmmmm?" The Korok, named Walton, said, "*Yawn* And I was having such a nice dream...Wait, if you're here...Does this mean you want to face the ultimate trial?"**

 **"I'll try it!" Jaune said with a confident smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.**

 **"*Ahem* The ultimate trial...has begun! I'll tell you a riddle about an object. Your job is to solve the riddle and bring me the correct object. Here comes your first riddle! Small, red, round, and sweet! Bring me one of this simple treat!" Walton said.**

 **Jaune, having cooked with them multiple times, put an apple on the leaf in front of Walton.**

 **"Apple! It's an apple!" Walton said, doing a little dance, "That's it! THAT'S IT! You got it! *ahem* the next riddle is... Kakariko Village's specialty fruit! Its rock-hard flesh is quite resolute!"**

 **At first, Jaune thought for a few moments, before the words "Rock-hard flesh" and "Kakariko Village's specialty" seemed to echo as he set down a Fortified Pumpkin, making Walton dance in delight.**

 **"*Ahem* Your next riddle is...This sultry shroom will warm your bones. It makes its home in warmer zones." Walton said, and the Korok danced as Jaune set down a Sunshroom.**

 **"*Ahem* The next riddle is...Its scales and tail will zap you, no doubt! This shocking swimmer is called a...fish." Walton Danced in delight as Jaune set down a Voltfin Trout.**

 **"*Ahem* The next riddle is...This is the last riddle! Prepare yourself! If stepped on by this, you will go poof! It starts with an H and ends with an oof!" Walton started dancing as Jaune set an object down. "Lynel hoof! That's it! THAT'S IT! You got it! I knew you could do it, Mr. Hero! Here is your reward!" With that, the Korok gave Jaune a diamond. "I'm fresh out of riddles. You've outwhittled me...Very impressive!" Jaune floated down on his paraglider as the early morning sun peeked through the leaves of the forest.**

"That wasn't to hard." Jaune says not notice that Sage peeked his head in grinning. 'so he thought that was easy.' Sage went off with a plan in mind.

 **After selling his diamond and buying supplies at the Korok-run shops, they gazed at the entryway to the Lost Woods from the Korok Forest. Teleporting to the Woodland Tower, they discussed possible locations of the mask; agreeing it would be better to search the true entryway first; as it was the place more people would get lost in. They followed the torches and eventually lit a portable torch that Jaune carried. After bumbling through the fog, they saw a purple chest with a gold "EX" on it in a tree with what looked like an "open mouth" making a hollow cavity. Inside, was the Korok mask; a mask that let someone know if there was a Korok hiding nearby.**

 **Jaune tucked it into the inventory pouch. "Mission accomplished." Jaune said with a smile, before a powerful wind blasted the the woods, knocking them to the ground.**

 **"What was THAT?!" Yang asked as she prepared Ember Celica.**

 **"That wind...It has to be Vaati!" Jaune said, making them gasp and rush to the North of the Lost Woods. The wind gusts would pepper them with gravel, sticks, and leaves as fog was lifted until they reached the northernmost area of the lost woods, where a golden sword with a green gem at the end of the hilt sat in a stone pedestal with a stone wall depicting a one-eyed beast with four swords stabbed into it's back with chains around it. Dark smoke poured from underneath the sword as it shook in the pedestal before a tornado formed and a dark beast rose as the sword flew into the air, sheathing itself in the ground in front of Ruby. The beast was a dark blue, almost black coloration, with an upside-down crescent moon shape on it's back and a single red eye staring at them menacingly with a gold outline. There were four, small, bat-like wings on the back and two on each side of the crescent shape on it's back. Two long arms protruded with bat-like wings going down it with two sharp claws on it's hands.**

 **Ruby grabbed onto the Four Sword and she started to glow before there were four glowing outlines, revealing Ruby holding the Four Sword with a Ruby in a green hood with a Four Sword that had a red gem, a Ruby in a blue hood that had a Four Sword with a blue gem, and a Ruby in a purple hood with a Four Sword with a purple gem. Jaune activated his Sheikah Scroll as a tornado formed under Vaati, and the bomb was pulled into it and exploded next to the beast. It let out a loud roar and a blast of wind sent them flying into trees that were knocked over. There was a loud roar and the beast vanished into shadows.**

 **They each awoke to a ruined clearing with the stone wall crumbled and the stone pedestal of the Four Sword in rubble. Each person looked in shock as the four Rubys gazed at each other, mirroring each other's actions in curiosity.**

 **"It's so cool! We can read each other's minds!" They all said at the same time, "Jinx! Jinx again!"**

"it's began" Blake deadpans dreading the headaches four Rubys can cause.

 **"So another beast has been freed, with power over wind and the ability to spawn monsters...yet thankfully not as dangerous as the Calamity Ganon." King Ozpin said as he was in a video conference with Beacon Staff, as well as RWBY and JNPR.**

 **"The Great Deku Tree said that the seal was loosening." Ruby said, back in one body with the Four Sword sheathed in a custom sheathe she built that deployed into what looked like an unbreakable Royal Guard's Shield with a rose design. Without a sheathe, she would have been stuck in four bodies, but having four of herself with their minds linked made the process of making the shield/sheathe easier...but they also had different personality traits, while she retained her "original" personality, parts of her traits were divided among the other three bodies.**

 **Purple was her aggression and determination. She was the most "battle hungry" and foul tempered among the four...and to Ruby's dismay a large chunk of rupees put away for her "cookie fund" was now in her "swear jar" thanks to Purple. Purple often went straight forward to what she wanted...and everyone blushed at the dirty things she said she wanted to do to Jaune.**

 **Blue was her childishness and laziness. Blue loved laying on the ground, staring at the passing clouds, or taking naps. However, she found joys in the simplest things, be in a butterfly landing on her finger, to helping out with a forge, or even a freshly baked cookie. Blue had the most self-doubts of the four Rubys, and was prone to crying when things went wrong. Because of these doubts, she often took naps; somehow waking up long enough to shout "It wasn't me!" before falling back to sleep.**

 **Green was her motherly, caring side. She was the most similar to the "Original's" personality, but was prone to babying the others and soothing Blue when she was upset. She not only was the most optimistic, but also the voice of reason when the other three started arguing; usually about Purple's foul language. Green would take in injured animals and nurse them back to health...which lead to a Woodland Fox staying near their house, despite the animal usually being very shy and skittish. Green also found joy in helping Jaune cook; taking pride when the others enjoyed her cooking.**

 **When the sheathe was finished, Ruby slid the Four Sword into it and the copies glowed before merging back into her. When she drew the Four Sword again, the copies each had a copy of her shield/sheathe. Putting the Four Sword back away, Ruby gazed at the Sacred Sword at her hip with a small smile; before yelling at her reflection in a mirror while pointing at the now full swear jar.**

 **"We got there just as the seal broke." Jaune added, "This Wind Mage; Vaati, basically is a monster with power over wind and the ability to spawn monsters. Unlike WindGrimm Ganon, I do not see any Guardian Beam launchers, but other than what I listed, his abilities are unknown."**

 **"This is a most concerning development." Doctor Oobleck said as he sipped coffee from a thermos, "We currently have no idea of it's location in Hyrule, and if it can control the winds it can cause havoc among the climates. It could possibly even turn the Gerudo Desert into quicksand by super-heating winds among the arctic mountains north of it and the melting snow mixing into the desert after it slides down the mountains. Or it could prevent rain in needed areas or flood other areas with immense rainfall by trapping the rain clouds in one location."**

 **"I noticed it was much smaller than Calamity Ganon in it's true form." Jaune said, "Even the smoke form of Ganon was larger than Vaati."**

 **"Even if not as dangerous as Ganon, we have to be careful with it. It can cause a lot of damage to Hyrule if let unchecked." Opzin said.**

"don't be fooled. This foe is far craftier than Ganon was." Summer says sternly

 **"We'll take care of it." Yang said as she threw her left arm around Jaune, "The Deku Tree mentioned that the combination of the Four Sword and Master Sword may destroy it for good!"**

 **"I knew you would, just like you accepted the daunting task of destroying Calamity Ganon when without your memories." Ozpin said, "Nevertheless, I'm allowing Hunters onto Main Hyrule to help take care of any Grimm or Monster spawned by Vaati. Even if their weapons can't hurt it, they could still drive it off and take out any monster it creates."**

 **"I'll also start looking into old stories and legends of Hyrule outside of Calamity Ganon." Doctor Oobleck said, "Hopefully, we could find something that could point to a location it hides at."As Oobleck zoomed off with the camera shutting off, the screen lowered onto Ozpin's desk. Ozpin stood up and gazed out the window over the land of Hyrule.**

 **"It is fortunate that you found the Four Sword when you did." Ozpin said, making a RWBY and JNPR look up at him as he turned back at them, "It was quite possible that Vaati was trying to do the very thing Calamity Ganon did 100 years ago. With you witnessing his release, he has lost the element of surprise." Jaune gazed at the others as Pyrrha almost looked angry at how Vaati was able to escape.**

 **"It seemed to be hurt by explosives." Jaune said, making Opzin gaze at him intently, "I launched a bomb at his wind and detonated it next to him. It seemed to let out a roar and stopped forming winds for a split second."**

Nora grinned "If he comes here, I'll be ready with enough bombs to blast him to space!" She declared as Ren sighed.

 **Ozpin gave a slight smile, "This information is most helpful. That can be a way to stun it to deliver blows with the Sacred Swords. Not only that, but you have access to your Silver Eyes power and Sealing Powers to help destroy it when weakened enough like Calamity Ganon."**

 **JNPR and RWBY looked at each other in excitement. "There was enough damage to Beacon that it will postpone the start of the first semester. Hopefully, we can start by the time Vaati is destroyed for good." Jaune nodded with his expression schooled like Link once had. He turned to the door leading to the main hallways of the castle.**

 **"When I finished the Trials of the Sword, I saw the monks that made the trials...they asked me to protect the land of Hyrule." Jaune said, keeping his gaze schooled at the door. "For a while, I started believing that Hyrule was almost completely free from evil...but I was mistaken, I guess. Evil takes many forms, lingering in the hearts of the bitter and greedy. It's why the Yiga Clan were so big...But I made a promise...to Protect Hyrule and those I care about to my dying breath...and I will do so." After that, Jaune left the room as he kept his gaze at the carpet of Hyrule Castle.**

 **"Nice speech back there." Yang said, making a smile tug at his mouth as she moved by his side, "But you forgot one thing...You're not alone." He felt Pyrrha grab his left hand as Ruby clung to his back.**

 **"We're in this together!" Ruby said, lifting a fist into the air excitedly.**

 **"And we're partners! In every definition of the word!" Pyrrha added with a serene smile, "With Nora, Ren, Blake, and Weiss helping us as our teammates, there's no way we can fail."**

 **"Thank you..." Jaune said as he felt a smile spread across his face, "Now...we have a demon to slay!"**

Weiss marks and closed the book. "I hope that all goes well for them." She says praying that she was right.

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap. Ruby has the worst luck with birds. See you next time! Ulitma-Owner signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome! Time to Riddle! Yes! After I found a collection of Zelda riddles online, this practically wrote itself. I hope you like it! I'll be post part two tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

 **Chapter 4: Murphy's game part one**

Sage's Reading Room

"Uh? Guys, we've got a problem!" Nora says as she tries to open the book. Weiss rolls her eyes saying "Stop fooling around and read." Nora defends herself saying "but the book won't open!"

"give me that!" Weiss takes the book and fails to open the book. "Did you get it sticky? You know that you ruined a book last time you did that!" Weiss was red in the face from the effort she was exerting.

"OW!" Ruby yells rubbing her forehead after book flew out of Weiss' hands hitting her. "It's not my fault! It just won't open!" Weiss retorts glaring at the book sitting on the floor innocently. Blake picks it up and looks it over. Sniffing it she says "It's clean, so something is at work here. I'm betting magic."

"Then why would magic be selling it? !" Weiss asks annoyed. Before anyone answered her, wheeled chairs roll into the room and grab them. They try to fight back but are restrained and are carted off to their destination.

TV studio

when the chair stop they look around to a set for a game show. In front of them was the audience that looked like a bunch of manikins of varying Hyrule races. They looked a little creepy. In front of that was cameras aimed at them. They were manned by Sky Rose and Steel Rose.

"What's going on? !" Ruby asks as the camera crew count down to air time. Music plays signaling the start of the show and a male voice is heard. "It's that time! You know it! Say with me!" the manikins call out title of the show in many voices as the male voice says "It's time for HYRULE RIDDLE HOUR!"

the crowd applaud. The 'contestants' were were confused as the male voice continued "Please welcome our host, the man of the hour, SAGE!" Sage walks on stage wearing a snazzy suit and a long microphone in hand. "Thank you! Thank you!" he says as he waves to the crowd with a dazzling smile.

"What is the meaning of this? !" Weiss demands "Why it's what you asked for. Isn't that right, Jaune?" Sage answers smiling. They turn and look at Jaune who remembers the comment he made earlier. "You heard that?"

"yep! You tempted Murphy and here's his answer. Ready to play?" Sage asks as Weiss glares at Jaune. Booths with buzzers on them rise up in front of each of them with a screen that had their name and a '0' below that.

"the rules are simple. I'll read you a riddle and the first to buzz in correctly gets the points. Each round the points you can get will double. After each round ends one of you will be out of the running." Sage explains as they look at him intently. "In case of a tie for the lowest points, there will be tie breaker riddle. When it gets down to two we will start final round. Be warned if you are eliminated you will get a penalty."

"what penalty?" Yang asks. Sage's smile widens "That's for the wheel to decide." A giant wheel rises into view. "You won't know what the penalty is until you land on it. Do you understand the rules?" they hesitantly nod.

"Good. Let's begin!" they ready themselves as Sage reads the first riddle. "100 points each correct answer this round."

 **I see you everywhere**

 **I see the secrets you can not**

 **Am I here? Or am I there?**

 **Let's just say I get around a lot**

 **I hold something close to you**

 **I'll give you a hint- I'm not a cucco**

 **My life's a mystery, living in mayhem**

 **Tied to my honor, I am condemned**

 **I show you the way, whether right or wrong**

 **Please don't be mad, just go along**

They were puzzled. Finally Blake buzzes in. "Floor masters." "That correct!" Blake was awarded the first points of the game points.

"Here's the next riddle."

 **High up in the sky**

 **But still crashing down**

 **You'll see me with surprise**

 **but I doubt you'd frown**

 **Because you'll soon find out**

 **What it's all about**

 **And sing a sweet song to me**

Jaune buzzes in instantly "Rock Sirloin!" "Correct answer!" Nora sighs "I wish it was pancakes." the crowd laughs at that.

"Not bad so afar but the round isn't over yet!"

 **Small and alone**

 **Midst many leaves**

 **But none on me**

 **What does fate behold?**

 **As you will never miss me**

Nora buzzes in "Mushroom!" Blinking Sage answers "That right."

 **Eater of the dead, on skeletons I feed**

 **Search by family stones to find my sacred breed.**

 **Perhaps I'll help out with your wayfaring.**

 **Or could be that I'm just a red herring?**

Weiss buzzes in with a disgusted look on her face "reek fish." "Correct that fish lives up to it's name but is needed to save the kingdom. We are at the half way point for this round. Four riddle left."

 **Hidden but not hidden**

 **but useful? Unquestionably!**

 **There is only so many of me in the world,**

 **Though you may not realize it at first.**

 **So find me, my friend, you will not regret it!**

 **Or it may be a while before we meet again.**

They are left scratching their heads in thought. Ruby buzzes in tentatively "Silver Rupee?" "which one?" she racks her brain "under licks house?" "Correct! You just won one of the hidden prizes! Brother Light, tell her what's she won!"

Brother Light, the voice they heard earlier said "Ruby Rose just won a master smith's workshop. Ever gotten frustrated by people barging in when you're working? Then this is the place for you! This workshop is in it's own pocket dimension! Only the people you let enter can get in! It comes with all the space you'd ever need."

Ruby was drooling with sparkling eyes as the others were questioning how Sage got a god to be the announcer for a game show.

"Ruby, the game isn't over yet!" Sage reminds her. She blushes and wipes away the drool. "sorry!"

Sage reads the next riddle.

 **Some might say, and some might know**

 **Where you are and where to go**

 **But none know more about the land**

 **Than me with the gentlest of hands**

With a deadpan Yang buzzes in answering "Tingle" "Yep."

 **To view upon your certain doom,**

 **to see the darkness that may loom**

 **Above your heart and over your head**

 **Use me to find your friend**

Pyrrha and Summer both buzz in. "Summer buzzed in a half a second faster." "the observatory telescope." Sage looks at the card. "We'll take it." "Yes!" Summer cheers. "This is the last question of the round. You better get on the board or you are out!" Ren and Pyrrha ready themselves as this was their last chance for points.

 **Wear our face, you must fight**

 **In the day and in the night**

 **Not that scary, you may say**

 **Still enough to keep thieves away**

 **If defeated we succeed**

 **To die in accordance with our creed**

Ren buzzes in a little faster than Pyrrha "The Garo" "that's right." Sage says and turns to Pyrrha who looks down. "Sadly you are out and have to spin the wheel. Just hit your buzzer to make it stop." the wheel spins as Pyrrha watches it. "stop!" She cries hitting the buzzer.

The wheel slows to a stop and Sage takes the section it landed on off. He flips it over and it showed her fate "You get to have a spa treatment-" Pyrrha sighs in relief but as groaned when Sage finished talking "-in the luxurious mud pools. Your skin will shine but the smell is nasty!" A trap door opens up under her and she falls in.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cries out. That was a splash as Pyrrha is heard form far away. "I'm fine! Win the game for me!" the trap door slams shut just as they get a whiff of the mud pool. It was nasty. The crowd clap for Pyrrha's effort to win.

"That's it for round one. In round two the riddles are worth 200 points. Are you ready?" They nods.

 **I had big hopes for my career**

 **But my dreams sunk with a "splish"**

 **I still make my money, but I want more**

 **That is my only wish**

 **But I need to get more business**

 **to alleviate my gloom**

 **If I go one more day without some action**

 **My head will go KABOOM!**

Nora buzzes in "It's the mini game guy with the paintings!" She says excitedly Sage asks Brother Light "Should we give her the points?" "Sure she is right even if she didn't give the name."

The crowd cheers happily at this. "I hope your ready for this one it's gonna be a little harder."

 **Not one, but two,**

 **Because of us, he got you,**

 **You can't possibly last,**

 **unless you use something of the past,**

 **It's all a matter of using your head,**

 **So you can put your friend to bed.**

 **This isn't like last time,**

 **With us he can perform his crime.**

This had them stumped. Blake buzzed in after a minute or two. "King Bulbin's shields?" "that is correct! And you win the second hidden prize!" The crowd erupts cheering as Brother Light tells them what she won.

"Blake has just won an all expense payed cruise for her and her family. One week on a private cruise liner with just the crew and the sea air. She'll get to taste the fairest seafood dishes without having to worry about any troubles!"

"fish." She says daydreaming. "We'll be back after break with more riddles. Stay tuned!" Sage say waving.

After Commercial break

"welcome back! Let's check the scores! Blake and Nora are leading with 300 points. And the rest only have 100 points. They better catch up or the wheel awaits." Sage says to the camera. He turns back to them and reads the next riddle.

 **I'm mean and in charge.**

 **I'm hard and I'm large.**

 **You wanna fight the boss?**

 **Well too bad applesauce.**

 **Gannon won't burn until I've had my turn**

"boss key!" Weiss says as she buzzes in. "you got it!"

 **My power is great**

 **But it comes at a cost**

 **When my time is up**

 **Your sense will be lost**

"Hurricane Spin!" Ruby buzzes in "Bingo!"

 **Run, run, run**

 **Through the twist and turns**

 **You will be stuck here forever**

 **without the secret words**

"Lost woods!" Jaune buzzes in just faster than Ren. "Righto!"

 **My kin are well known,**

 **But I am seldom seen,**

 **I'm never seen alone,**

 **I belong with you people,**

 **if you know what I mean**

"Keaton!" Ruby buzzes in netting another 200 points.

 **You may find me odd,**

 **But it's really just a nod.**

 **Locked away at first,**

 **For violence I thirst.**

 **But you can't keep me,**

 **Or it would be too easy.**

"It's bow-wow!" Yang buzzes in. "that right! Final riddle of the round!"

 **A song I will play,**

 **Of another painful day,**

 **Before I'm defaced**

Summer and Ren go to buzz in but Weiss buzzes in before them "It's Mikau the zora" "you get the points. Looks like it's time for a tie breaker!

 **Imposing I may be**

 **But in hindsight you shall see**

 **My size is only but a deception**

 **You, who hath undergone a transformation**

 **Though I remain th same**

 **Of what you have seen before**

 **I am the first of my kind**

 **Of these coming Dilemmas**

 **I am the first of seven**

 **and the first of two**

 **I am a challenge of your power**

 **A mighty foe for you to destroy**

 **My death in part to the coming breeze**

 **My grasp of the world taken away**

 **I will fall before your sword**

 **And all will then become okay**

they watch ith baited breathe as Ren and Summer work it out. Sadly it was Ren that buzzed. "Green Chuchu boss" Summer sighed in defeat as the wheel span. "stop!" and so the wheel did.

Sage read her fate. "you are about to fall but worry not. The mountain of dirty socks will cushion your fall!" with that she dropped out of sight leaving only six players left. A bells chimed and grinned. "Well that's the Que to start the double elimination round!"

They blanch at this. "Double the risk means double the reward! Only four riddles this round! So you and a 50% chance to win a hidden prize. Each riddle will net you 800 points! Let's begin!"

 **My name is not dull.**

 **My body is black.**

 **You dare to enter this domain?**

 **I'll soon force you back.**

 **Though one of your tunes soothes me,**

 **It will never defeat me.**

 **Seek out my brother if you wish to beat me.**

Weiss buzzes in saying "Sharp of the composer brothers" Brother Light starts to speak "Not only did you get points but you get to go on a tour of the musical kind! Across time and space you get to meet and learn from the famous musical artists that dot the history of Hyrule and it's neighboring worlds!"

"that is an interesting prize" Yang says as the crowd cheers.

"let's continue!" Sage says as the crowd quiets down.

 **I'm an odd rendition -**

 **\- In an odd position -**

 **Of something you always see.**

 **If you need help**

 **In making a decision,**

 **You may speak to me.**

Jaune got the answer before Sage finished the last line. "Ezlo the minish!" "That's right and you got the other prize of the round. Brother Light take it away!" "that's right! Jaune the hero has won a a magic cap. It will let him visit the minish anything he wants. That's not all, he also gets to go to the minish village once a year."

Jaune was speechless. "lets keep this round rolling."

 **I'm in every game**

 **But worth more than ever.**

 **Some find me lame**

 **The four wall I do sever.**

 **Your life depends on me**

 **I'm important, can't you see?**

 **While playing this game, you see me forever.**

"Heart!" Nora buzzes in enthusiastically "Yep the humble heart. One last riddle."

 **Pieces I am made**

 **Through trails you made wade**

 **Round and round you go**

 **Through Terrain as pure as snow**

 **And use what is won**

 **On a noble weapon**

 **However I am seen only once, alas**

 **Through the barriers of crafted glass.**

"Gold dust! Yang buzzes in as Ren and Blake realize that they were next. "time for the wheel to spin!"

Blake goes first and watches Sage read her choice "Fish guts bath for you!" with that she falls into the vat of fish guts. Ren was next. "A walk down Paint ball lane! Navigate a clean path along a road filled with paint trades galore!" Ren sighs as he falls. "good luck Ren!" Nora says waving.

Sage looks at the camera "well folks we have time for one more round today. With five people yet the riddles will be worth 1600 points. Only six riddles so every point points will be worth it."

 **I sit here by the nighttime's king**

 **I feel his periodic sting**

 **I cut through silent deathly air**

 **I am a giant without my pair**

"Bongo Bango's drum!" Ruby beats Jaune to the buzzer. "that's right!" They were really getting into this game.

 **Everyone has one or so I hope**

 **But this pair could use some soap**

 **Looking close between the folds**

 **what was that a piece of mold?**

Looking green Yang buzzes in "Underwear at the inn." "Spot on." Sage says as the crowd goes "eww!"

 **It's piercing gaze a promise sworn**

 **The triforce over looks this gloomy orb**

 **In the forgotten Fortress it appears**

 **Filled with regret and tears**

"the sheikah eye." Ruby buzzes in. Sage nods.

 **I've already been dead once before**

 **When you first meet me I protrude from the floor.**

"Stallord!" Nora buzzes in, netting her points.

 **I will follow you to the ends of Earth.**

 **Undermining you gives me much mirth.**

 **I am not one you can avoid;**

 **Paying attention to me may make you annoyed.**

 **Darkness is the only place I don't exist,**

 **though you may put light on the subject if you insist.**

 **Even if you see me, you'll wonder why**

 **To your feet I always fly.**

" That's easy. Link's shadow." Yang answers flipping her hair. "Winner! The hidden prize of the round is yours. Who just won a life time supply top of the line hair care products! Shampoo, conditioner, and oils to make even the roughest of hair silky smooth and harder to cut than steel. Made with all naturals ingredients." Brother Light says as Yang grins at her prize.

"time for the final riddle of the round."

 **You've owned me in the past, I'm sure**

 **For the darkness I'm the cure**

 **But now I'm stuck in evil's grip**

 **Only you can make it slip**

Weiss buzzes in as Jaune looks worried "Lanterns, right?" Sage nods " yes. Sorry jaune but it's your time." the wheel spins "stop!" Jaune's fate is locked in. "Well, would you look at that. You landed on the nicest of penalties. Rush Hour Alert. You must perpare cook and serve food to 3,000 picky eaters. If they don't like the food you will get it throw at you. Good luck!"

Jaune drops out of sight ready to beat the challenge ahead of him. "looks like that's all the time for this show. Next time we'll see who will win. See you then!" Sage say.

 **Author's note: This is hard to put together even if it piratically wrote itself. A lot of editing to make it work. And I still have the second part to wrote. See you next time! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome! Here's part 2 of the game show!**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter one**

 **Chapter 5: Murphy's game part 2**

TV Studio

"It's that time again! HYRULE RIDDLE TIME!" Brother Light says as the screen pans over the crowd to settle on the stage where Sage was smiling and the remaining contestants were waiting for the game to continue from where they left off.

"wellcome back. Lets review the points. In the lead is Yang with 4400 points. Next is Ruby with 3700 points. Trailing behind her is Weiss with 2900 points. And last but still fighting is Nora with 2700 points."

Sage pause and crowd cheers. "Let's review the rules one more time. Hit the buzzed to answer the riddle and make sure that you aren't the lowest at the end of the round. This round is a double elimination round! Each riddle is worth 6400 points but there is only three of them. Let's begin."

He looks through the cards and reads the riddle.

 **You don't need to use me, very well;**

 **But I can save you from the depths of hell.**

 **Where flares burst tall and bright;**

 **And magma sizzles left and right.**

 **With me you can be unharmed;**

 **Like the fire was disarmed.**

All four hit the buzzer at the same time. "Brother light who was the fastest?" Sage asked "Weiss was." Weiss nods and answers "Goron tunic" with that she jumped to the lead.

 **From the safe cites**

 **To the treacherous dungeons,**

 **I'm always there, full of goodies.**

 **If you're in a pinch and some help,**

 **Just seek this vitreous and hollow shell,**

 **For it's contents in the worst crisis,**

 **Can save a life in the time one needs!**

They tried to puzzle it not not realizing the it was a simple answer. Nora being nora got it first. "It's a bottle." She says and the others slam their head down for overthinking it.

"You win that final hidden prize! A trip, plus one guest, to the pancake emporium! The only museum at destails the complete history of pancakes! It also as the only cafe that serve every kind of pancake ever, Home of the impossible pancake stack. A food challenge that has been undefeated for over one hundred years." Brother Light explained.

"Challenge accepted!" Nora declared with fire in her eyes. "Final riddle of the round!" Sage says.

 **How did I get here?**

 **You don't want to know**

 **You'll be surprise to see me**

 **You'll probably say "Whoa!"**

 **I need more than I request**

 **But for now I'll just take**

 **A certain material**

 **To clean my mistake**

"weird hand in the toilet." Yang buzzes in as the crowd goes "eww!" "that marks the end of the round. You know what time it is!" "Penalty time!" The crowd roars. Nora yells "me first!" "looks like she's volunteering!"

The wheel spins and Nora hits the buzzer breaking it. "Please don't break anything else." Sage asks "ok!" "your penalty is killer food. Prepare to fight over-sized food that wants to chew you up and spit you out!"

"bring it on!" With that she dives down the trap door willingly. "I pity the food." Sage says as the crowd laughs. The wheel spins again as Ruby closes her eyes and hits the buzzer.

"you got birdy revenge. A mob of angry Takkuri will dive bomb you. All you have to do is dodge." Sage explains. "I said I was sorry!" Ruby says as she drops.

The crowd starts to chant "Sudden death" over and over. "That's right it's time for the final round. Sudden Death. Points don't matter and that is only one riddle. Would the be silent so the finalist can hear their riddle?" the crowd falls silent.

 **I'm rather odd**

 **Because I'm rarely given**

 **By Hardcore fans**

 **I have been Riven**

 **Don't I matter?**

 **Why would that be?**

 **Because it's my only appearance?**

 **Who will tell me?**

This was not what they expected. They tried to remember this tiny detail. Yang hits the buzzer and said "It's Ganon's full name." "tell me the names And you will get the grand-prize" She thinks harder then says "Ganondorf Dragmire and Mandrag Ganon."

The crowd cheers wildly as confetti rains down. "Yang has won one boon from the gods. She may ask for anything." Brother Light says. Sage Stop Yang from saying anything "Not yet, take your time. Sorry Weiss but it's time for one last penalty spin!" With the wheel spins and Weiss hits the buzzer stopping it.

"you got Library scramble. You must organize a library of 10,000 books. Good luck!" Sage says waving. "Drat!" Weiss says as she falls.

"Well folks lets give one last hand for our winner!" the crowd cheers as Yang and Sage waving to the cameras stop rolling. Brother says one last thing before before that happens. "thank you for tuning it!"

 **Author's Note: The game show is finally done. We'll see the aftermath of the penalties next chapter. See you then. Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! Time to see how they are doing after the penalties are finished. That and the reason for the game is revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 6: Aftermath and Gods.**

Sage's Reading Room

Sage was in his normal outfit talking to Yang. "You see the gods have a lot of red tape so they got together and made a plan to get Summer to stick around." He explains. "What's this have to do with the game show?" She asks.

"Normally they can't bring back the dead for reasons. So they devised a way to do it. The game show was a test given by the gods. Because you beat it, you got a boon. You can ask for anything, even things that are normally forbidden."

It dawned on Yang. "You mean that with the boon they can bring her back to life?" She asks "Not exactly. They plan to go back to the time of her death and stop her from dying. What is known will not change. Everyone will think she died when in reality she will be in the realm of the gods." Sage elaborates.

"What about time paradoxes? And what about her memories?" Yang presses on. "The gods will make sure all her memories that she's got since she died will stick with her even after the boon is granted." Yang sighed. "good."

They look up to see that the others came back from their penalties. Summer was looking worn out. "How did you find that many socks?" She asked Sage shrugs and answers "Brother Darkness steals them from people over the years." When they look at him oddly he says "He gets bored and finds it amusing to watch people's reactions."

That made perfect sense. Blake and Pyrrha looked annoyed but after a hot shower they where fine. "I'm not going to asks where you got the fish guts." Blake says flatly as she sits. Pyrrha was marveling how smooth her skin was.

Next to enter was Jaune and Ren. They were sweating buckets. "that was no walk in the park." Ren says as she flops into his seat. His dodging skills were pushed past the limit. Even then some of the traps got him. "You're telling me. Some of the food preferences with just weird." Jaune retorts.

He learned quickly that normal food was not what the picky eaters wanted. No, they wanted things like roasted garlic bread stuffed with chicken pickle stuffing. He shuddered remembering some of the nastier preferences.

Ruby stumbled in with feathers sticking out of her slightly torn cloths and hair. "Those birdies were so mean." She says and falls asleep soon as she sits down. "Let her sleep. She needs the rest." Summer says plucking the feather off of Ruby without waking her.

Nora strides in covered in food triumphantly. "They tried to eat me but I ate them better!" She says proudly. Ren points to the shower "Go clean up." "yes Ren." Nora walks away happily as Steel Rose cleans the mess she leaves behind.

Sage gets a chill as Weiss stomps in. "YOU!" She says too calmly for his liking. Sage gulps and runs saying "Oh! Look at the time!" "GET BACK HERE!" She yells and runs after him with weapon in hand.

The others take the time to relax.

Realm of the Gods

"I hope you're happy" A black silhouette says crossing his arms. This was Brother Darkness. "Oh hush brother. You enjoyed it too." A white silhouette said. This was Brother Light. "Fine. I had fun watching the penalties. You happy?" He spits out at his brother. One thing lead to another and they began to bicker.

Watching the Brothers bicker were Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hylia. "you'd think after so many years they'd be more mature." Farore says giggling.

"Come on! You know how siblings are. No matter how mature they are they will always rifle each other up." Din says eating popcorn. "Pass me some." Nayru says as they watch Sage get chased by Weiss.

They may be Goddesses but they find the things mortals do so entertaining. "Great job with the riddles." Hylia says to Nayru who smiles. "thank you. It was Din that gave me the idea to use that loophole." "But you were the one that got things together." Din counters.

"Let's just enjoy the show." Farore intervenes before they start to ague like the brothers were doing. Said brothers with bring up every mistake the other one had done. They'd be at it a while.

 **Author's Note: There we go. Things are looking up for the Rose-Xio long family and the gods can be petty as mortals. They will be reading chapter 3 next chapter. Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 7: Reading chapter 3**

Sage's reading room

Weiss angrily stomped back to the others grumbling to herself. "Where's Sage?" Jaune asks but ducks when Weiss throws her weapon at him. It was sticking in the wall. "what's the big idea?" Summer asks sternly.

Weiss wilts under the motherly glare of disappointment. "He got away." She say softly. "And that is a good reason to lash out?" Summer presses on. Weiss looks away embarrassed "No it's not." Summer stops glaring and nods. "Good answer. Have a seat."

The others sigh in relief, a mother's glare was dangerous. "Nora please read." Summer says kindly. "You got it!" Nora salutes her and opens the book.

 _ **Chapter 3 The Dark World, Cave of No Return**_

 **As soon as their break was over, teams RWBY and JNPR were once again scouring Hyrule in search of the illusive Vaati, taking down any monster in their path. As they did so, they found out that red monsters- the weakest variation of Bokoblins and Moblins- were nearly extinct. The only time they saw red Bokoblins or Moblins, were with other monsters- and they were the fewest in number among the group.**

"that's what I feared." Ren says. They look at him and he elaborates. "The monsters can't revive so they are getting stronger to survive without the moon's aid." Ruby nods and says "Kinda like how grimm are." Ren nods at this. It made sense to them.

 **"Come in teams. Anything new?" Doctor Oobleck's voice echoed from Weiss's scroll.**

 **"Nothing. Just monsters." Weiss answered as Jaune sheathed his Master Sword and Ruby sheathed the Four Sword; her copies merging back into her. Constantly splitting her Aura was actually making it grow slightly; as now her estimated Aura level was now 16 out of 20...allowing her Aura reserves to split evenly into four among her copies.**

 **"Well...the ranch ruins have been restored into the Lon Lon Ranch." Jaune added with a small smile. A young redheaded girl name Malon had, with her father Talon, purchased the restored ranch and made it into a successful business. They had horses they were taming and breeding, Hylian Retrievers, dangerous Cuccos, Donkeys, Highland Sheep, and Hateno Cows. As the only other "ranch" they had seen was in Hateno Village; and only dealt in cows, Retrievers, and sheep, they could cater to areas farther away from Hateno and were closer to Hyrule Castle.**

That brought a smile to their faces. "that ranch is a staple over the eras." Blake says recalling it's many incantations in the games.

 **"Well, my research has found a possibility of where Vaati is hiding!" Doctor Oobleck said, which made everyone huddle over Weiss's scroll. "According to old legends, Calamity Ganon was once sealed away with the Triforce in the Sacred Realm the Triforce originated. However, Ganon twisted it and everything in it until it became the Dark World; a dark mirror of Hyrule."**

 **"A Dark Mirror of Hyrule?!" Jaune asked in shock as others reeled back; Weiss nearly dropping the Sheikah Scroll.**

 **"In a way. Some things are the same...but things are different as well." Oobleck said, "Volcanic areas become arctic. Deserts become swamps...things like that. But...the only way to get into the Dark World is to either find the lost Dark Mirror, or a Moon Pearl."**

"that will be a problem." Blake says frowning. The idea of a world that was the opposite of their was an interesting idea. But the she realized is that towns of kind people would be turned into towns of thieves and other heartless kinds of people.

 **"We have never heard of either of those things." Ruby said, patting the Four Sword as it shivered...something that didn't escape Oobleck's notice. They had arrived at Romani Plains between the rebuilding Hyrule Castle Town and the Applean Forest.**

 **"It was said that the Four Sword can detect entry points to the Dark World." He said, "While it is likely that the Dark Mirror is destroyed, Moon Pearls were said to form naturally...but could only be found in times heroes were needed." With that, the call cut off as Ruby stood where the Four Sword was shivering the most; shaking in excitement as others wandered nearby in hopes to find a "Moon Pearl".**

 **Yang and Pyrrha went together, giving the two Gerudo Descendants a chance to talk together.**

 **"So, why were you chanting not till marriage about having some lovin' with our lover boy?" Yang asked Pyrrha.**

 **"I am...afraid..." Pyrrha said, shifting her weight as she wrapped her hands across her hips.**

 **"I know the fact he can outlast...me is intimidating, but he's really compassionate and affectionate!" Yang said, blushing with a wink to the now blushing Pyrrha.**

 **"No... I am afraid if I start... I won't stop until I know I have his child... And knowing Jaune, he would give up his future at Beacon to raise him or her while we follow OUR dreams!" Yang's face morphed into a look of understanding.**

 **Pyrrha had been put on a pedestal for most of her life. Seeing Jaune NOT know about her fame (which was something amazing, as word had spread to Main Hyrule and even Beggars had hoped to use her fame to turn their lives around) was something that endeared the blonde hero to the redheaded Gerudo. Learning about their heritage, and that Gerudo RARELY gave birth to males (in legends, possibly only one male every hundred years) reinforced the Gerudo's need to find suitable Voe and start a family.**

 **Jaune was a...unique Voe- and not just about his situation of being engaged to four Vai. This was a Voe who knew how to cook, loved spending time with kids, didn't care about people's race, and didn't put down any shortcomings of others, in fact he was more likely to put down HIS mistakes. What Pyrrha feared was something he would be likely to do, as Jaune valued others more than himself if the multiple times he took blows aimed at others were any indications.**

 **In other words, Gerudo Vai would have fought to the death over him if they didn't know he was...off the market. He was a strong warrior Voe with a heart of gold. Having been put on this "untouchable" pedestal made it hard for Pyrrha to interact with others; yet Jaune did it effortlessly. Even before the Great Calamity, Pyrrha had been trying to work up the nerves to ask him to be her boyfriend. Yang and Ruby, even though both were quite...smitten with him for the same reasons, had stood back and stayed out of Pyrrha's way. It had been bad enough she had the Zora Princess also vying for his affection.**

"Thank you Pyrrha." Jaune said hugging Pyrrha lovingly.

 **Then the Great Calamity struck.**

 **Jaune had been with the Champions, Link, and Zelda at the Spring of Wisdom while they had been preparing at Rito Village. (J)NPR and RWBY had lead Rito warriors from Rito Village into Hyrule Field...just as the Guardians turned against them. While they did take down a good number, when it was 7 Hunters-in-Training and 73 Rito Warriors against Hundreds (if not thousands) of Guardian Skywatchers and Stalkers...even the most skilled Hunters and Warriors would be overwhelmed. The Guardian's true weakness was their eyes, and they were armored with thick stone. Even with a warrior dealing with one on their own, the others would gather up until they were dealing with four or more Guardians per person.**

 **With the average experienced Hunter or warrior having about a "20 heart" Aura meter, Guardians could drain that in three or four beams. It was only luck on their part that there were Sheikah that escaped Hyrule Castle and carried them to the Shrine of Resurrection before the fatal blow was dealt.**

 **Yang sat down in reflective thought as Pyrrha rummaged through some rocks. When they had awakened in the Shrine of Resurrection with Jaune and the Champions, they had amnesia...yet, she still felt...stirrings when looking at Jaune. Something within her was telling her to not let him escape from her grip.**

 **When they got the pictures restored on their scrolls in Hateno by Purrah, she reveled in her memories...and had a realization.**

 **They had come so close to dying without doing anything about their feelings. Mipha would dance around the topic, as would Pyrrha, while she and Ruby tried smothering their feelings. Yet, to hear Jaune say he still couldn't remember was heartbreaking. The frustration in his eyes; nearly crying, the slumped shoulders...it was a moment of weakness he had rarely shown on their journey.**

 **She wouldn't sit aside any longer. While on their way back to Kakariko, Yang had stayed near the back and urged Pyrrha, Mipha, and Ruby to stay back with her as Jaune "Took point" with a sword and shield drawn. There, they talked about their feelings for the blonde hero. It was there they decided to not let their feelings go to waste. They had been shown how fragile their life could be, and how quickly it could be snatched away.**

 **It was there they decided to share him, as unusual as it was. They also made a vow to not let any other Vai sink their claws into him and snatch him away from them. That last vow proved needed once Jaune became the "Champion of the Master Sword", one of the "Heroes of Hyrule".**

Summer laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. "I can't fault you for that logic." She says "It's similar reasoning that some huntsmen and huntresses have."

 **Most people would date a Voe or Vai to determine if they were compatible and that their feelings were sincere, and use flirting to gain their attention. Yang, however, was different. She would proudly admit that she was attracted to guys...but she could flirt so easily because she felt nothing for them...but then after getting to know Jaune, she learned a truth about herself.**

 **When she fell for a guy, she fell HARD!**

 **"I think I found something!" They heard Blake shout, and they gave up their search to gather around Ruby, with Blake showing off a glowing blue orb that was the size of a large Hearty Raddish. Then, without warning, the orb shattered; revealing a blue glowing mark similar to the teleport mark at Jaune's home. Then, there was a distortion of the air and a bright flash that blinded them for a moment as the air suddenly became heavy.**

"So that what the gate looks like." Nora says

 **When their vision cleared, they found themselves in an area that looked like the Romani Plains...in the most basic layout. The sky was in a perpetual sunset with dark clouds scattered on the sky. The grass was a yellow color as it was in a state of dying, with the few shrubs having purple leaves. Any tree in the area was dead and bare of any leaves. An oppressive presence reminiscent of Ganon's Malice laced the air. There, in front of them, wielding a Dragonbone Boko Bat, was something they didn't imagine seeing.**

 **A Gold Bokoblin.**

They were speechless. Silver monsters were annoying to deal with. Gold had to be worse.

 **This was not mentioned on their Hyrule Compendium-probably because it was only found in this realm. If they had to guess, had Ozpin become any weaker struggling to contain Calamity Ganon, this is what the Silver Bokoblins would have become. Yang's Ember Celica deployed in to "battle mode" as she charged forward, leaping over the horizontal swing and throwing a punch as her Gauntlets became coated in flames. As her right fist made contact, with a quiet "Shunk" sound, a Fire arrow launched from the gauntlet and exploded on the monster's rock-hard skin. It dropped it's weapon and rapidly patted itself while squealing as it worked on putting out the flames. She jumped back just as Jaune stepped forward; piercing it's torso with the Master Sword in a flash of light. Smoke drifted from the wound as Jaune pulled the sword out, but it squealed in defiance and picked up the dropped bat, Jaune flipping over it's strikes and vanishing with only four rapid burst of light showing his strikes as it fell onto it's back. As Jaune slid back in front of Yang, Master Sword held ready, they watched as it stood up again, only for Nora to smash it to the ground with a sickening crack using Magnhild as the ground under the monster cracked upon impact.**

 **Still, it stood up and Ruby finally took it down as she sliced off it's head with Crescent Rose, the beast leaving behind guts, horn, teeth, and gems from it's smoke that Jaune collected.**

 **"This has to be the Dark World." Jaune said, eying the blue, glowing circle similar to the one that appeared after the orb broke. "These Gold monsters then have to be mutations on the Silver ones in Hyrule. They drop the same things upon being killed, but are more durable-possibly are even stronger than Silver ones."**

 **"Oh no..." Weiss said as she staggered, "That means there are gold LYNELS!" A tense silence befell the two teams as that thought sunk in. Silver Lynels had the strongest weapons of the many Lynel species; had rock hard skin capable of absorbing multiple strikes from powerful weapons before the beast even showed signs of being hurt, had the strongest strikes among the Lynel species, and were very quick.**

That was not a happy thought for them.

 **The possibility that there were GOLD ones in this Dark World even stronger then that was very terrifying. Ruby was quietly muttering under her breath as her hands drifted between Crescent Rose and the Four Sword. Pyrrha was fidgeting with Milo and her Radiant Shield and reciting formations and attack strategies that others around her could easily hear. Yang's fists clenched as flames danced around Ember Celica and Blakes cat ears twitched at every sound as her eyes darted around her surroundings.**

 **Nora's grin grew massive at the thought of breaking it's legs, and Ren froze in place with eyes wide in terror as the pink stripe in his hair lit up (having replaced his Hylian Hood with the Snowquill Headdress) as his Negative Emotions Hiding Semblance became active. If something like a Gold Lynel could exist...**

 **Could the Grimm that slayed his home still be around...and possibly have a member of its species here?**

 **Nora's grin faltered seeing Ren's expression and she threw her arms around Ren and started gently kissing his face until his focus was drawn to her eyes.**

"If it is, We'll break it's legs!" Nora declared cheering Ren up.

 **"Relax." Jaune said in a calm, yet commanding tone, "We aren't alone. We have each other. No one is facing one of those-when we see one-alone!" At that command, RWBY and (J)NPR brought their focus back to the moment. "We have a portal back to Hyrule in the spot that the orb broke." Yet, where a grassy hill once was, there was a rocky structure with two statues that looked like Vaati. The ground shook as a rocky opening formed. They entered and found themselves in utter darkness. Ren dropped some wood and lit it using a Serpentine Spear struck against some flint as they lit torches off the fire and gazed at the strange location before their Sheikah Scrolls pinged.**

 **Though no map was downloaded (with no towers visible from outside the cave), a name was added to the blank area.**

 **Dark World: Cave of No Return.**

 **Such an ominous name made shivers go down their spine until they noticed that there were lanterns sitting nearby, and they carefully opened them; and used the torches to light the lanterns and hang them off their belts when they closed them. This would allow a small area of the pitch-black cave to be lit up even if they had to put out their torches to fight with their weapons. Ruby used her torch to light two unlit flame pits near an indentation on the wall, and the wall sprung upwards and revealed an opening. Moving through the doorway, Pyrrha lit the next two flame pits, but nothing happened. Weiss squealed in fear as she saw a blue rat monster scurry past her feet as she jumped onto a rock before collecting herself and quickly dispatching it by freezing it before throwing it against a wall, where it burst into smoke.**

 **"You saw nothing!" She hissed.**

The others chuckle as Weiss glares at them.

 **Upon reaching the middle of the room, they saw a chest surrounded by a ring of fire, and no visible way to put it out. Myrnaster's ice did nothing against the continuous stream of flames. Then, Yang leaned against a rock and it slid. Seeing three other rocks, Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha pushed the others, and the flames went out. Blake touched the blackened ground hesitantly, before opening the chest and finding a key; which she held as they moved to the Eastern most side of the room and slid it into a keyhole in the door. The key snapped apart and the door slid upwards.**

 **The next room held a maze of blocks to push around until they found the key to the next locked "door". Once inside, Ruby nearly fell into a pitfall trap that opened under her feet, but Jaune rushed over and grabbed her, pulling her back up. They carefully tested each area of ground by picking up stones and throwing them until they saw all the traps activated, and lit the remaining fire pits until two doors opened. Each of them moved the the one at the top of that room, and saw a ghost of an old man.**

 **"If only someone could have crossed that chasm or I had a bow..." That ghost said, slumped against the wall as Ren fired Stormflower into a switch, activating it as a section of land appeared to bridge the chasm and two traveler's bows appeared with two chests of rupees. Seeing that the bows were useless to Ren and Jaune (who had the most amount of bows), they stood back and let Weiss and Yang pick up the bows as Blake and Ruby picked up the red rupees. Seeing that the door out of that room needed the key, they headed back to the other open door in the previous room.**

 **There was a room filled with numerous ceramic pots and fire pits were launching fireballs at them with ghostly wails. Yang's eyes turned red as one nearly burnt part of her hair as her hair started glowing. Jaune quickly covered Ruby's eyes as those fire pits quickly made it to Yang's equivalent of "Pyrrha's list". The sound of smashing ceramic and rocks filled the area until nothing except rubble was left and Yang gazed proudly at the key held in her hands, giving a thankful nod to Jaune for covering Ruby's eyes to prevent the young Grimm Reaper from seeing Yang's rampage and possibly being traumatized.**

Ruby stared transfixed as she watched Yang's counterpart tear the enemies a new one. "so cool!" She cries with sparkling eyes as the others sigh in relief.

 **"That Arc family will be full of nutcases!" Weiss whispered to Blake, only to freeze as she saw Yang give her a glare and activate Ember Celica as a warning. When they entered the last room, Ren took out a Royal Bow and fired arrows across from fire pits; lighting the ones behind them. This lit up the room; revealing a massive number of Kesee and a spike pit in the middle filled with poison and bones. Thankfully, as the others dealt with the Kesee, Ren activated the switch and fired; making a land bridge appear after the switch activated. They went through a maze of tunnels that circled around until they got out at the other side of the room and Yang, with her immense strength, pulled a chain lever to open the door. Upon entering, there was what looked like a shadow of Ruby as the monster jumped around and changed her skirt color to purple. When this happened, anyone attacks from anyone other than Purple Ruby just phased through "Shadow Ruby". Ruby drew her Four Sword and Purple charged, the two combatants clashing their swords together in a sound of steel. Then, purple Ruby ducked as Shadow Ruby swung and Purple stabbed Shadow, and kept wailing on the monster until it vanished into smoke. When that happened, a rocky structure crumbled as a door opened and Ruby sheathed the Four Sword, reverting into one person again.**

 **Upon entering the room, they found an opening to the outside Dark World, where a blue circular symbol was sitting. JNPR and RWBY stepped onto it and vanished into a burst of light.**

"What's with the purple me?" Ruby asks waving her arms about. Yang answers "It's Vaati' plan without a SHADOW of a doubt." They groan at the pun. They don't notice a shadow watching them that was shaped a lot like Ruby.

 **They reappeared in the Crenel Hills across the Hylia River. "We're farther Northeast than we started." Yang realized, "Vaati can travel quickly by using the Dark World!"**

 **"Which is why we need to head home and warn King Ozpin and tell him about Doctor Oobleck's breakthrough." Jaune said, "If something happens to us and we get trapped in the Dark World...there will be no one to stop Vaati. The others need this information." Summoning the Master Cycles, they took off back into the castle, stopping to report at the Gate Guards in full Soldier's Armor. Upon entering the castle, they nearly bumped into Professor Glynda Goodwitch...only to see a ring on her finger that wasn't their before as she almost looked...giddy.**

 **"I take it you're here to see King Ozpin?" She said, as the two teams nodded. In the past, Hyrule was mainly a Monarchy; with the Queen having most of the power. The King would only take over when tragedy occurred and the Queen died if the Princess was too young to take over ruling the land. However, no King had truly been annoyed by that fact; as all of the ones whose wife died (after a Zelda was born) grieved the loss of their wives and worked hard to ensure their land was safe for when their daughters took over.**

 **RWBY and JNPR didn't doubt Ozpin's choice of Queen. While she was feared among Beacon Students, she was also known for being a fair teacher willing to help students improve when they asked for help-even if very strict. Yet, she would also listen to Ozpin's words-even if their views didn't match perfectly.**

 **If something happened to Ozpin, Glynda was a good choice to take over duties...since she knew him the best. Glynda's strict personality would also put fear into the Yiga Clan as she was also a very skilled Huntress. Upon reaching the door to Ozpin's room, they were ushered inside as Glynda sat down to Ozpin's right.**

Summer squealed. "They tied the knot! I wonder if I get the betting pool?" A bag drops into her lap with a note. She reads the note. "'No but here's a consultation prize -Sage'. Let's see what in here." She opens it and finds it was filled with treasure. "thank you!" Summer yells. As the others looked at the loot in awe.

 **"When exploring earlier, Doctor Oobleck told us about a legend of the Dark World and the Moon Pearls that form to open the passageway to it." Blake said in a no-nonsense tone of voice that made Glynda Goodwitch proud of her. "These legends are true."**

 **"You're Serious?!" Professor Goodwitch said in shock.**

 **"We went into it, and emerged farther Northwest of our location." Jaune said, "This raises some concerns. Not only is the Dark World a hiding location for Vaati, but he could travel across Hyrule unnoticed through it."**

 **"This does raise concerns." King Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, "Is there anything else you'd like to add about this?"**

 **"While we didn't find Vaati..." Ruby said, "We found a Gold Bokoblin, even stronger than a Silver Bokoblin...it's possible that the Dark World mutated a Silver one, as it dropped the same items...and...Vaati formed a monster..."**

 **Ruby took her eyes away from Ozpin as she gazed at the floor in shame. "It formed a monster we call Shadow Ruby."**

 **"You have nothing to be afraid of, miss Rose." Ozpin said, "Calamity Ganon once tried something similar. Was there anything unique to it?"**

 **"Vaati may be smarter than we first thought. While Shadow Ruby isn't as combat skilled as the real Ruby is, it can change it's skirt color to one of the four colors of the hoods Ruby has when she draws the Four Sword. Then, Shadow Ruby can only be hurt by the Ruby wearing that color hood." Yang said as she and Jaune hugged Ruby.**

 **"Adaptation..." Ozpin said.**

 **"Excuse me, your highness?" Jaune asked.**

 **"According to Legend, Vaati has been defeated by the Four Sword multiple times before." Ozpin said, "With it's power fully realized; it can't do anything to adapt to its weakness with it being sealed into dormancy many times before. However, it can form a monster with the power to slightly adapt to it's weakness; or at least enough to only have one of the four bodies damage it. That also may be the most it can adapt, being made from a monster weak to the Four Sword. As for how it can phase through your attacks...it shouldn't be able to resist the Master Sword...unless... it quickly jumps between the Light and Dark Worlds and leaves and afterimage in order to mimic Ruby's Semblance."**

"That's so unfair!" Ruby complains tartly. The shadow watching them grins smugly before whispering "It's not cheating if you win."

 **"I see. Give us the word and we'll head right out." Ruby and Jaune said at once.**

 **"No." King Ozpin said, much to their shock.**

 **Jaune's mouth opened and shut repeatedly, but no sounds emerged.**

 **"Let me explain. This is no slight on your abilities." King Ozpin said to ease any of their doubts, "You all have already done more than enough for Hyrule with journeying alone to deal with the Calamity Ganon. However, Hunters now have access to to Main Hyrule. While it is your destiny to destroy Vaati, since only the Four Sword and Master Sword can hurt him, it doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Are you understanding what I'm trying to say?"**

 **"Not really." Nora cheerfully admitted in a split second while balancing a pen on her nose.**

"Nora pay more attention when Ozpin is talking." Ren say as Nora was look at what the shadow had been hiding. "Yes Ren, But I saw something." "what's you see?" "It looked like a shadow." Ren narrowed his eyes but said "It was probably nothing." Nora caught on his hidden message and nodded.

 **"Let the experienced Hunters find the Moon Pearls and entryways to the Dark World within Hyrule." Ozpin said, "Once those are uncovered, you can scour the Dark World for Vaati's whereabouts. Our Hunters will also be warned to draw back if they see anything matching Shadow Ruby or Vaati, which will allow you to Fast Travel to the closest Shrine and head there directly."**

 **"I get it!" Jaune said, "What you're doing is basically the same as scouting out holes in the enemies defenses before sending the better equipped main strike force into enemy territory through those holes."**

 **"Indeed I am." King Ozpin said, "So relax, enjoy the remaining youth you have left before you dedicate yourself to fighting monsters and defending families...and be sure to prepare and study ahead for Beacon."**

"Ol' Oz hatches a great plan again." Summer says brightly.

 **Upon reaching their houses, Weiss went into her own house, Blake went into hers (but opened her hallway doors; as did Weiss), while Ren and Nora went into theirs. Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha went into Jaune's being openly surprised as Mipha greeted them as Zwei spun excitedly in a circle while chasing his stubby tail. Steel Rose was busy cleaning the floor while Sky Rose hovered around Mipha's head humming a cheerful tune.**

 **This...as a tear rolled down Jaune's cheek, he knew that this was what he always wanted to return home to.**

As Nora marked and closed the book, the shadow moved into view. "NOW!" Ren yells and Nora dives at the shadow pinning her to the ground. "I caught the shadow!" She tells Ren happily. "GET OFF ME!" The shadow yells as she straggles in Nora's iron grip.

They get closer, only to see that the shadow looked like Vaati's monster, Shadow Ruby. "What the hell are you looking at? ! Get this crazy person of me!" They didn't know how to react to this development.

 **Author's note: In the Four Swords manga shadow link is shown to have his own personality. So Shadow Ruby will be given a chance to live a life of her own without evil using her for their own ends.** **They will be figuring out what to do with Shadow Ruby then will be reacting to previews in the coming chapters. Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome! This will be them reacting to a preview. That and deciding what to do with Shadow Ruby.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one. Don't own Undertale.**

 **Chapter 8: Hope for the void arc**

Sage's Reading Room

"let her up." Summer said to Nora. Nora did so as Shadow Ruby grumbled about pancake loving brutes. Summer dusts her off and hugs her tightly. Shadow Ruby wasn't sure how to react as Yang and Ruby join on the hug.

As the hug ended Summer guided Shadow Ruby to a seat. "wait here and I'll bake you cookies." She says kindly and walks off. Shadow Ruby blinked and asked "What just happened?" Yang plops down next to her.

"You got adopted into the Rose Xio Long family." She says grinning. "You'll love her cookies. Their the best." She trails off as she remembers how heavenly the cookies are. Shadow Ruby looks at Jaune and asks "Is anyone here sane?"

Jaune thinks about it. "I'm not sure if huntsman and huntresses can be completely sane. We do purposefully go fight monsters than can rip a human apart." They nod and say their agreement with that statement leaving Shadow Ruby wondering if it was worth sticking around.

Ten minutes later

Summer walked in as the smell of cookies announced her arrival. "Here you go." She hands Shadow Ruby a cookie smiling. Shadow Ruby can't a nibble then with wide eyes she devours it. "So good." she says melting in her seat.

"I know, right?" Ruby says in between bites as she eats her share of the cookies in no time at all. As the others eat, Summer asks Shadow Ruby. "Would you mind staying with Taiyang? He's my husband. I fear that he'll need someone to look after him while we're here."

Shadow Ruby raise an eyebrow and asks "Is he that much of a wimp?" Summer waves it off "No he's strong but emotionally he's been put through a lot." Shadow Ruby thinks about it and nods. Summer hugs her "Thank you."

Just then Sage walks in through a portal. "Hello guys. One portal to Patch ready for use." Shadow Ruby gets up and waves to them before jumping in the portal. "I hope Zwei likes her." Yang says as they hear "Stop licking me!" from the portal.

They grin knowing that she got her answer. The portal closes. "Well. Would you like to see a glimpse of a different Arc?" Sage says. A screen pops up and they watch on interested.

 **The Void Hero.**

 **"I don't get it, how can he be so...intelligent in some areas yet so dense to see that Pyrrha, and heck, even YANG like him?!" Weiss asked in disbelief as she watched Jaune Arch writing a confusing mathematical calculations on a whiteboard that was leaving even Glynda Goodwitch's and even Ozpin's head spinning.**

"I have a bad feeling about this" Blake says remembering some of the books she's read.

 ****

 **"He said he had a degree before he was accepted into huntsman, as a Doctor-like Professor...I mean Doctor Oobleck." Pyrrha said, "Said he worked for Atlas...studying the expression of the Soul and quantum physics. Yet, he didn't realize that we called that 'expression of the Soul' aura and Semblances!"**

 **Jaune looked over a large machine as someone with mint green hair behind him vanished. "Miss Emerald?" Jaune asked as he turned around to the empty room, "Oh dear, I hope she didn't get lost. The CORE I built is a confusing maze at the best of times in order to generate power for Vale." Then, he felt a shove and fell into a black abyss.**

Pyrrha Gasps in fear.

 ****

 **ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE DAYS OF YORE, I MADE ONE MISTAKE. FELL INTO THE CORE**

 **The shadows cut deeper and deeper as he watched his flesh on his hands start to melt around his palms and on his face. He could see himself...scattering...yet, he could see...EVERYTHING. Pyrrha being shot in the heart by a flaming arrow by Cinder Fall. How Weiss got a scar as a little kid. When Ruby's mom died. Yang getting her arm cut off. Blake being stabbed. Ozpin and the Maidens.**

 **Just before he was completely split apart, a twisted version of a grin spread across this face. "This next experiment will prove to be very...very...interesting..." He said, voice warbling.**

 **Within an Atlas base, teams RWBY and (J)NPR found a machine tied to Jaune's Aura. He called it an "Aura Blaster", they were machines shaped like Dragon Skulls that gathered energy from the user's Aura and the energy between dimensions and fired it as a gigantic laser...along with experiments that Dr. Jaune Arc did not know about.**

"No Ruby. No laser skulls until Ozpin gives the OK." Summer says to Ruby making her pout.

 ****

 **Two boys with the labels JA-1 and JA-2. They both had Jaune's hair color and their left eyes matched his blue eye color; but JA-1's had Pyrrha's green eye for his right eye and JA-2 had Yang's Red Eye of her active Semblance in his right.**

 **"Without his knowledge. We have collected samples of Dr. Arc's Aura with that of the champion Nikos and unique aura of miss Xiao-Long and created these two living beings; effectively his, sons. They learn at an accelerated pace." Blake read as she gripped the paper so hard, it ripped.**

 **JA-1 and JA-2 looked up to Pyrrha and Yang respectively. "Mommy?" The both said to the respective girl as the ran into their arms, "I can't feel Daddy's presence anymore!"**

 **Within a shadow, a glowing red eye and glowing blue eye gazed at the scene before a warbled voice said into the shadows "Daddy will return, my sons..."**

A chill goes down their spine as they feel like some one is watching them.

 ****

 **A dark purple and black portal opened up in front of RWBY and JNPR as a tall man with brushed back blonde hair in a black coat exited. He had glowing white "cracks" on his face, and his hands were covered by black gloves. "I'm back!" Cinder's bow was connected as a blade and sliced him across the middle. The two halves floated there before shadows seemingly reconnected the two halves. "I can see...you didn't...MISS me!"**

 **Jaune's red and blue eye glared at Cinder. "Do you know what it's like to not exist? To see yourself scattered across the mist?" Jaune asked, the very thought sending shivers down RWBY and (J)NPR's spines. "I am the hero that never came." He said, deploying Crocea Mors, "But now things are different...I'm here to stay."**

 **NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE VOID AS WELL...BECKONING!**

 **A darkness loomed over the area as a chill went down Cinder's spine. "The shadows grow and you have no hope. You will break, you will quake, at the things I know." Two skeletal hands with holes in the palms grabbed Cinder and pulled her into a wall from the shadows. "I will stop you, demon, I will stop this war. Erase the past of tragedy, my will be done! I will bring back Summer Rose! I will heal Weiss's scars! I will change the White Fang! It is time to free the four kingdoms from your master's plots! I will expose the fraud and clear Yang's name!" Jaune's face loomed close to Cinder's as that twisted grin spread across his face with shadows dripping from his mouth and "cracks" on his face, going to his hair from his right eye and his mouth from his left eye. "I won't let Sans and Papyrus...my SONS...grow up in a Hell of your making!"**

 **EVERY TIME, EVERY CRIME, EVERY LIE YOU EVER TOLD! EVERY KILL, EVERY THRILL, STILL YOU WILL END UP IN HELL. I HAVE SEEN, EVERYTHING, WATCHING FROM WITHIN THE CODE. BREAK THIS WORLD, LIES UNFURLED, CHAOS WHIRLS THE TRUTH WILL SHOW.**

 **With that, two sharp bones pierced her abdomen and two Aura Blasters floated on either side of him as a white glow formed within the mouths of the machines. "Farewell, demon of Fall and Fire." With that, they launched two gigantic white lasers.**

 **I WILL STOP YOUR EVIL PLAN, I'VE BECOME A BOOGEYMAN. HAVEN'T YOU HEARD TO BEWARE THE DOCTOR WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS?**

 **An orange aura blasted from Cinder's barely living body into Pyrrha as a black votex started sucking her in.  
"Shh..." Jaune said, as a howling wind echoed from the vortex, "Do you hear that? That's the call of the Void." Cinder's eyes widened in terror as she was sucked in and the vortex vanished.**

"That Jaune is scary." Nora says "clearly falling into the void has nasty effects for the unprotected body and mind." Weiss says as she looked around for the person watching them but finding no one.

"Here a song to set the mood." sage says as the song plays.

*Que Darker Darker Yet Monster *

(here's some reworded lyrics for the song from Wolf)

 **Shattered into tiny pieces, Fallen into his creation  
Space and Time: they show no mercy, all of them confused by my loss  
RWBY, JNPR, and my son's  
All my friends now seem helpless  
Unable to bring me back home  
All my notes in wingdings  
White and Orange are the colors of my  
Biggest mistake that no longer helps me  
My life in limbo, curiosity took me from timelines  
But I'm still  
LISTENING**

 **The darkest entry, the 17th is Darker yet Darker  
It keeps EXPANDING  
Photon readings all came out negative  
The light's own call is just a narrative**

 **Darker darker darker**

 **(It's not a game)**

 **Have you ever thought about a world that's simply a replica?  
Functioning just fine without you  
You don't need to exist, do you?  
An umbrella? It's not raining  
Noticing such trivial things makes me feel a little better  
Please don't think about  
ME EVER**

 **Vanished without a trace  
Shattered across time and space  
Should you still be talking?  
It's rude to talk about someone who's listening**

 **Who is the new Atlas Scientist?  
Do you think that she'll one day disappear?  
Good job, big mistake, Winter, just give up now  
Turn back, don't look behind, you don't know what's ahead  
(How can you sleep without fear?) Success, something that you know you'll never match  
Trust me, I'm helping you, honest, I'm being real  
(You hold a piece of me there) I've made some big mistakes, fatal if I may say  
Your choice, proceed or not, future is of dismay**

 **I will always be here, I'm listening  
Beware of all the things you are saying**

As the song ended a stack of papers flutter down. "What's that?" Weiss asks Ruby who was looking it over. "I think it's the plans for the 'CORE'. The problem is it's in wingdings." Ruby says frustrated. "Wouldn't Steel Rose or Sky Rose be able to read it?" Blake asks. Ruby was about to answer but pauses then grabs Steel Rose and rush off with Sky Rose following behind them.

"I guess she didn't think of that." Weiss says blinking. "Well She'll be busy building it. And looking at the time. I'd say it's dinner. Good thing I started it before I brought the cookies in." Summer says as they head to the kitchen to eat.

"Once Ruby gets it working we can save that Arc." Jaune says as they walked. They'd save him.

 **Author's Note: This is mainly filler but it will effect the other fic I'm writing. See you next time! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome! Sorry for the delay again. Things have been quite hectic and I've had little time to type. The heat wave with off and on rain didn't help ether.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

 **Chapter 9: Void, Worry, and Sloth**

Sage's Reading Room

It had been two days since Ruby started building the CORE. The only reason they knew she was alive was Sky Rose getting her food. One would think that they'd check on her, which they tried. Problem was the CORE was a maze at the best of times and a place that was from the mind of M.C. Escher at the worst of times.

Sage had explained that it hadn't 'settled' yet. They didn't believe him at first but he explained in great detail. Apparently Ruby was building a 'power plant' that uses extra dimensional energies as a power source. This made the area hard to maintain without warping happening. They hoped that Ruby was OK.

It was noon of the second day when Ruby walked in wearing Flame breaker armor. She took off the armor as Blake recoiled from the sweaty odor hit her nose. She held her nose and said "Ruby you reek worse than a football team after practice."

"Really?" Ruby asks and sniffs her armpit, gagging at the smell. "It's like a furnace in there." She says as she wipes away the sweat and grease with a towel that Sage handed her. Sage trashes it after she returns it.

"I'll be taking a shower. If you here a beeping then it worked." Shes walking away. "What worked?" Weiss asked but got no response.

Five minutes later.

Ruby returned refreshed. As she sat down a beeping started. She jumps up and activates a small device. She stands back as particles gather and spin tightly. Everyone else dive behind the seats. A flash of light fills the room briefly. They look over the cover and stare at the person before them.

He looked like Jaune but he was only skin and bones. There was cracks on his face and his eyes were full of an deep sense of knowing and madness. He straightened his lab coat and smiled. It was an odd smile. A mix of pride, relief, and knowing.

When he 'spoke' it was in wingdings. They looked at Steel Rose who translated "He said 'Thank you for bringing me back. I fear that my appearance is a side effect from my trip to the void.'" Pyrrha watched him as he moved about the room examining things.

He lingered on Sky Rose and Steel Rose, walking around them looking at all angles with laser focus. He was writhing notes with disembodied bone hands. It was worrying to watch someone so thin walk about. Ruby was torn between worry and pride. On one hand, he looked like a twig would kill him. But on the other, he was studying her kids. Judging by the amount of notes he was taking, he was very interested in them.

Yang leaned over and asked Blake "Is it just me or is he stronger than he looks?" Blake gave her a flat look. "He looks weaker than a baby. A baby couldn't even lift a tape measure let alone use it." Gaster Arc was doing just that. He was measuring both robots and writing down the numbers. He acted like nothing was wrong.

Sage got Ruby's attention and asked. "What did you do?" Her answer was pure techno babble. "English please?" Weiss says. Ruby rolls her eyes and says "After I got the CORE working I set it to gather him in one place and let his particles to put himself into one piece. Sadly, he looks emaciated because of the void." She clarified.

Nora blinked and asked. "What does emaciated mean?" Ren is handed a dictionary by on of Gaster Arc's floating bone hands. It opens it flipping to the right page. Ren reads the entry. "Abnormally thin or weak." Nora nods "Oh! Like that poor puppy we saved from his nasty owner!" The room falls silent.

"Yes but instead of malnutrition, it's the void that made him twig like." Ren replies. The other look at Ren and Nora sharply. Weiss asks coldly "Tell me he suffer for his crime." Nora grinned and said "I broke his legs and his jaw. The puppy was transported to the vet. The poor thing was twigy and scared for it's life."

Sage changes the subject. "Do you what to see a sloth?" Nora had a megawatt smile. "Tell me where!" She yells and grabs Ren rushes off as Sage points the direction. "that will keep them busy."

 **Author's Note: What does a Sloth sound like? Well they can be noisy when they want to. Baby sloths are so adorable! M. C. Escher is the artist that did that painting with the crazy stairs. Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! I know I haven't updated this in awhile, but It was hard to get the idea from the brain to the paper as the saying goes. This is mostly Ruby showing the fruits of her labor and a scene that ties the latest chapter of RWBY Tales to this one. E3 2018 was epic. It sparked some ideas that may get written so as I work them out.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one. Undertale and Splatoon are not mine.**

 **Chapter 10: Weapons and remembrance**

 **Sage's Reading Room**

Summor was relaxing staring intently at Jaune for the last hour. Jaune looked at her glanced at Yang silently asking for help. The stare was creeping him out. Then Summer slapped her forehead and said "You met Ruby on her 5th birthday!" Jaune toppled out of his chair and Ruby, who had just entered the room, tripped and crashed into him.

"Ow" Jaune says muffled into the floor. Blushing Ruby gets off him and helps him up. "What are you talking about?" She asked Summer. Summer rolls her eyes and explains "On the way to the Vale Cookie Factory we crossed paths with Jaune and Fern."

Ruby and Jaune think back and look at each other in surprise "It was you!" They say at the same time then laugh. Weiss frowns her brow and asks "What's so funny?" Summer smiles and says "Jaune as a kid didn't know what produce was and asked Ruby, who was 5, what it was. She didn't know and hoped it wasn't nasty veggies."

Weiss takes it in and shakes her head amused. "That makes sense." Ruby jumps up and gets excited. "Come up! I got to show you the Zwei Blaster!" Looking worried Summer, Jaune, Weiss and Sage follow her.

Weapon testing room

"ta-DA!" Ruby unveils a car sized head that was shaped like Zwei's, her dog, head. "Isn't it so cool? !" She starts babbling about how it works. They take the time to put on safety gear as Ruby charges it up. The blaster opens it's mouth and a red light glows out of it. It barks cutely as a laser shoots out and burns through the monsters that were tied to posts as targets.

"really?" Weiss asks referring to the fact that the death laser had a warning bark that sounded like it's namesake but louder. Ruby pouts. "It's makes it perfect." She defends. Then she does a 180 and goes to another covered thing. It was a little taller than her and looked bulky.

"I was playing this cool game, I had to make one of the weapons from it." She explained as Sage pales and flees the room, leaved the other confused. "What game?" Jaune asks. "Splatoon 2." They had a bad feeling but they couldn't put their finger on why.

"Behold! The Killer Wail Rose solo!" She said revealing the weapon. It looked like a horn mixed with a megaphone. Weiss looks it over and asks "How is this a weapon? Does it use Dust?" Ruby grins and aims it yelling into the mouth piece. "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" A visible sound wave with rose petals travels down the rang hitting a large block of granite, making it vibrate to dust in seconds. Ruby beams with pride but Weiss berates her "This is too dangerous to use in live combat! Do you even know how far the wave will travel? !"

Ruby shrinks back as Weiss explains in detail why it wasn't safe. By the time she finished Ruby was hiding behind Summer trying not to be seen. She peeks out and asks softly "So no using it on the grimm?" Weiss seems to go completely still then storms off ranting about clueless weapon nuts that don't know what 'safe to use' means.

They watch her walk off. Summer ruffles Ruby's hair saying "I think it's wonderful." She pauses and adds "Just to don't use it anywhere near towns or cities." Just them Sage peeks in and asks "Why did she have to find that game? Sure it's fun but that weapon is too scary in real life."

Ruby drags them to the gaming room, she grabs Yang on the way, to play Splatoon with her so she can convince them of the glory of the Killer Wail.

 **Author's Note: Yeah I have played Splatoon a lot and love the game. It's a shooter that stands out among the call of duty and or war games like that. Those who haven't the slightest clue what the game is, Here's the basics. Your objective in one of the multiplayer modes is to ink as much of the arena as you in your team's color before time runs out. Kills don't matter only how much of the place is your color. The Killer Wail is a weapon that sends ink and sound, Yes the name of it is a pun on killer whale.**

 **I'll be posting a reading fic of another of Wolf's works that will be connected to this (Mainly with some characters showing up here) when I get the chance. I know I'm juggling a lot of stuff but I get thing done. See you next time! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! I didn't do chapters for this fic in a while but I'm back now!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one**

 **Chapter 11: Reading chapter 4**

Sage's reading room

"SO who's reading next?" Nora asks slurping pancakes like they were noodles. "One, don't talk with your mouth full. And two, I think Sage is next." Weiss says annoyed at Nora's lack of table manners. "Right. Is everyone ready?" Sage asks then begins to read after they nod.

 ** **Chapter 4: Dream of Hope****

 **"Ah, this Heavenly smell..." Kilton said, as he took a deep sniff through his nose as teams RWBY and JNPR stood in front of his shops. "Could it be that you've been mingling with monsters? I must admit I'm a bit jealous." Jaune eyed the man nervously. "To be honest, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Could you explore and defeat the Hinox, Moldugas, and Stone Talus around Hyrule?" Having his hot-air balloon parked in the construction site of the New Castle Town (rebuilding the town from it's ruins) allowed the two teams to visit him and trade excess monster parts without disobeying King Ozpins's orders of staying around the castle.**

"Was he ever sane?" Jaune asks the silence that followed as they wondered that too was somewhat comforting because he wasn't alone in wondering that.

 **Teams of Hunters from the districts of Vale, Vaccuo, Atlas, and Haven had arrived and were finding the hidden entrances to the Dark World. Of course, these dangerous missions were worth a lot of rupees for completion. It also revealed more Dark World locations besides the "Cave of No Return".**

 **In place of Death Mountain, there was a "Frozen Death Mountain" with temperatures rivaling the Hebra Mountains. Within the Lost Woods was the "Forest of Darkness". In the desert the Gerudo Tribe called their home was the "Sea of Deception." In the Great Plateau was the "Dark World Lowlands." Lake Hylia was a dried up crater in the Dark World. The Hebra Mountains in the Dark World were a chain of Volcanoes. The Akkala Plains was the "Forest of the Dead", and tropical Faron Region was the "Plains of No Escape", neither of which sounded pleasant.**

 **Even Zora's Domain had a Dark World Counterpart; the "Desert of Doubt". Even the plains around the Highland Stable had a dark mirror; the "Bog of Misery". What was scary was that these were the only ones discovered so far; as not every team of Hunters and Huntresses were able to return. It had been a whole month since Ozpin ordered the Royal Teams RWBY and JNPR to stay close to the castle, and that time had not been wasted. Ruby had somewhat recreated the lost "bullets" from before the Great Calamity. In reality, the closest she could come up with a lack of gunpowder were modified arrows that were bullet-shaped, and only elemental arrows were able to be modified in such a way.**

"Those are names don't fill me with hope." Ruby says shivering but beamed with pride when the 'bullet' arrows were shown.

 **Thus, Crescent Rose, Gambol Shrowd, Ember Celica, Magnhild, Stormflower, and Milo were upgraded. Jaune also had multiple swords added to his belt. There was a Guardian Sword ++ customized to be unbreakable by Ruby, and a Hylian Shield on his back over a customized Royal Guard's Bow, the Bow of Light still safely in his pouch. Also in his pouch was a Mighty Lynel Crusher.**

 **After ending the session with Kilton agreeing to defeat those monsters for his "Study", they headed back into the Castle walls and back into the Arc house where the Rose machines and horses greeted them with Zwei jumping into Ruby's arms. Mipha greeted them with the Cards Against Hyrule set up-eager to finally participate in the "Royal Teams Game Night."**

 **Ruby, as she looked over the cards in her hand, gave an almost sinister smirk-one she often gave when she sneaked extra cookies from the jar before the Great Calamity. She had a blank card and had been reading history books in the Hyrule Castle Library to get more weapon ideas when she saw a name mentioned in a Human-Faunus War, though she didn't read anything about her besides her name. If the right black card came up...she was sure to shock everyone!**

 **As luck would have it, Jaune was the first "Card King" of the game and read off the first black card. "James is a lonely boy, but when he discovers a doorway to another world in his attic, he meets a magical new friend. Blank."**

 **Ruby quickly wrote down the name she saw on a blank card and waited until the others put down their cards. Once all the cards were flipped, there were pained laughs along with "Oh no"s and nervous laughter when everyone noticed the name Anne Frank.**

Sage grimaced and said "There's a good reason for that name being not a good one to use. I'll explain later."

 **Jaune just pushed the black card to the written name and Ruby scooped it up, much to everyone's shock. "How do you know that name sis?" Yang asked her.**

 **"I just noticed that name when skimming through a history book for weapon ideas. Why?" Ruby asked innocently. That was not the reaction she expected.**

 **"I...I just suggest you read about her in that same book." Jaune said as he held his head in his hands and Blake just let out a loud sigh and rested her head on the table while avoiding all eye contact. Blake had been extremely lucky that Ruby had played that card-as her answer was nowhere near "child friendly".**

 **As the game went on-with Mipha narrowly winning thanks to what she called "beginner's luck", they just sat in the chairs and talked about various things. The Possibilities of what Beacon held, new monsters and Grimm, plans for the future, training, and Hyrule rumors. Late that night, they all changed into their night clothes as Jaune wrote out a list.**

 **"Golden monsters discovered in the Dark World: Gold Bokoblin, Gold Moblin, Gold Lizalfos"...**

 **Jaune paused and held the quill in the inkwell, nervous to write the last name, before he sighed and wrote "Gold Lynel".**

Pyrrha was doing calming breaths as the others leaned away from her worried.

 **Pyrrha, Mipha, Ruby, and Yang had pretty much fallen asleep when their heads hit the pillow, and they opened their eyes to see an even larger version of the Arc household, with their engagement rings looking even more extravagant; the rings themselves now bearing tiny sapphires around the golden band. A large photograph was hanging on the wall next to the pictures of the "Champions" from before the Great Calamity. There was Jaune in his white Hylian Tunic and trousers, no hood to be seen standing with four beautiful women-two on each side. Yang and Pyrrha were directly on either side, wearing an outfit similar to Rhonson on her wedding day, Mipha wore a white sash and hood, and Ruby's outfit was completely white save for the red roses she held.**

 **This was their wedding picture, and by the background, it was held in Tarrey Town. Exiting the bedroom after having to pry their eyes away from the beautiful picture, they saw Jaune cooking with a bunch of different children running around with little foam toy weapons, each shouting about being a knight or-to be more precise-a hunter/ress knight.**

 **Ruby's mouth spoke before she could even think. "Taiyang Rose-Arc, Zelda Rose-Arc. Aren't you going to greet your mommy?" As soon as she said that, two little blurs landed on her legs as an older Zwei laid down and closed his eyes; thankful that his family's pups stopped chasing him. The boy was in a little black Hylian Tunic with white Hylian Trousers. His silver eyes peered from his messy dark black hair with a few blonde streaks matching where she had red streaks. He was obviously a human, while his sister was a Hylian, as could tell by her pointed ears. Her long blonde hair fell smoothly behind her head with a few messy strands from playtime. She wore a blue Hylian Tunic with black Hylian Trousers. Taiyang held a foam scythe while Zelda held a foam rapier. Wide smiles from the young kids made her grin grow as she saw the little gaps in their teeth where baby teeth had fallen out.**

'Not another speedster!' passed throught Weiss and Blake's mind paling at the pain it'd be to babysit a kid like that. Ruby on the other hand was smiling at the image of the wedding.

 **"Mommy, did you see us?" Taiyang eagerly said, "We're going to be hunter and huntress knights just like you and daddy!" Zelda finished that statement with awkward karate simulations that Ruby once did when young.**

 **Yang choked up at the sight of her sister, reminding her so much of Summer Rose. "Mommy? What's wrong?" A little voice asked her, and she looked down to see two blonde children- a Hylian boy and a Gerudo girl. The boy was the one who asked her, and his face showed nothing but concern. His hair was messy like his father's, and his father's blue eyes gazed back at her with a foam bat in his hands. Still, Yang could see her nose and cheeks on the young boy wearing a blue Hylian Tunic with white Hylian Trousers, a foam sword and shield strapped to his waist. The girl had a slightly darker tan than her pale brother with her father's blue eyes widened in worry as she fussed with the ponytail she held her hair in. Her outfit was a little more modest than most Gerudo; with a yellow Hylian Tunic and purple Gerudo Vai pants. Around her head was Sapphire Circlet and she held a foam Gerudo Scimitar.**

 **"Nothing's wrong, Link Xiao-Long Arc, Lily Xiao-Long Arc..." Yang said as she wiped her eyes, "I'm just...happy." Both her kids smiled at her and her heart did flips. Lily...she couldn't bear to name her daughter after her idol-Summer Rose-so she went with a flower name to both honor her other "mother/aunt" and grandma.**

 **Mipha held a little red-scaled Zora girl with a golden sash and bright blue eyes looking a lot like her father's while she held a foam trident. A toothy grin was on her face as she held onto her mother and she was giggling like she knew something secret. "Rutella Arc, what has you so giggly?"**

 **"Unca Sidon coming today!" Rutella cheered as she squirmed when Mipha started tickling her.**

 **Pyrrha watched all this with a sad smile, before she smiled in pure joy feeling two little tugs on her Gerudo Vai pants. She gazed down to see a blonde human girl and redheaded human boy. The boy held a little foam spear tightly in his hand and he wore white Gerudo Voe pants and a bronze Hylian Tunic with a Sapphire Circlet similar to Lily around his messy red hair and his father's blue eyes. The girl had her eyes and her father's blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail like Lily, and also had a Sapphire Circlet and a tan similar to Lily-signaling their Gerudo heritage. She had blue Gerudo Vai pants and a white Hylian Tunic.**

 **"Perseus Arc...Helena Arc...What were you doing?" Pyrrha asked in a sweet tone.**

 **"We training mommy!" Perseus answered happily as he had a gap where one of his front baby teeth had fallen out, making him look cuter. "We training to go to Beacon like Mommy and Daddy!"**

 **"Oh?" Pyrrha asked, basking in the grip of her children, "and why is that?"**

 **"Because we are Arcs! We prsmised we wouldn't be helpless, standoffish pwincesses and pwinces." Helena answered, "We help people!"**

 **"But first the only thing you need to help is your stomachs by eating breakfast." Jaune said as he put food on plates.**

 **"But we're not hungwy!" Link said, before his stomach growled and he blushed. The other children giggled at him before their stomachs growled as well.**

 **"Better go wash up, you can continue 'training' later." Jaune said, the tone he said training was completely overlooked by the children as they rushed to bathrooms, but the mothers knew otherwise. Right now, their training was basically play. The look in Jaune's eyes...was the look of a proud father who wanted the best for his kids, yet shelter them the best he could until they could "spread their wings" so to speak. A picture of RWBY and JNPR graduating from a gray castle-like structure, as evident from the degrees in their hands, was on the wall of the living room.**

"You got your work cut out for you." Yang says nudging Jaune then realizing that she'd be just as busy because some of them were her possible kids.

 **Jaune took his time setting down plates of Energizing Omelets with glasses of milk, at the table, before sitting down and staring lovingly at each of them. He opened his mouth...**

 **And then Nora slammed the door open and yelled "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" and their eyes shot open to reveal the room as it was before they "woke up" the first time, with Jaune laying fast asleep on a couch near the bed. The four women glared at Nora, Yang's eyes turning an angry red.**

 **"Nora...you better run..." Mipha said through gritted teeth..."BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED THE BEST DREAM EVER!" Nora, gulped and ran out of the room, the four Arc Fiances trailing behind her with various tools grabbed in their anger.**

"Run for the hills!" Nora yelled at her other as Jaunes sighs in relief. He was dreading and hoping for that dream to be true but he didn't think he was ready yet for that many kids.

 **"Owie." Nora quietly said as Lie Ren put bandages over cuts and bruises on her. Pyrrha, Mipha, Ruby, and Yang looked more cheerful than when they were first awakened, but Yang still had red eyes signaling her anger-activated Semblance. Pyrrha stopped and froze at the table in front of her, imagining little Perseus and Helena sitting their with childish grins. Meanwhile, Yang's gaze went to her engagement ring and a thoughtful expression went across her face.**

 **"Link Xiao-Long Arc..." She whispered, some of her giddiness returning at the sound of that name. She could imagine that little boy staring up at her with a wonder-filled expression as she told stories as he was drifting to sleep. Mipha was sighing as she repeatedly whispered the name "Rutella" and Ruby had accidentally written Zelda Rose-Arc on her sheet and had ripped that name off her weapon design list.**

 **Currently, she was trying to recreate an unbreakable Knight's Broadsword, Zora Swords, Feathered Edges, Gerudo Scimitars, and Giant Boomerangs, yet she kept writing down the names of the children in her dreams. Finally, she just sighed and pushed aside her work and gazed at the others.**

 **"So...same dream?" She asked.**

 **"Was it about having kids after being married to Hero?" Yang asked, making Mipha, Pyrrha, and Ruby nod. Right then, Jaune walked down with his gear already on and started cooking absentmindedly. Looking over his ingredients in the storage space in the room-enchanted to preserve and store objects in relatively small spaces like their pouches-he sighed and got to work making Energizing Honeyed Apples for their breakfast.**

 **"Wait. Why that for breakfast? I know we have more food than that, I just checked yesterday!" Pyrrha said, and Jaune shuffled nervously.**

 **"What are you planning Hero?" Yang said, narrowing her now lilac eyes on him.**

 **"Fine! I wanted to surprise you! I'm planning Anniversary treats and meals! Happy?!" Jaune said.**

 **"Anniversary..." Ruby said with a blush, that picture of the wedding flashing through her mind.**

 **"Of course! It's been four months since our engagement was announced!" Jaune said, and the four looked at him in shock, before their gazes turned loving. "Of course, I can't do this too often, maybe once a year after our marriage...but I can tell you are frustrated about being stuck in a single area while others are working...I wanted to cheer you all up..."**

 **"Best. Fiancee...EVER!" Ruby cheered!**

 **"So...Hero...what do you have planned?" Yang asked as she gave an almost seductive smirk.**

 **"Well, we have for lunch the Gerudo Creamy Heart Soup, the Faron Region's Seafood Paella, and Rito Village's Salmon Meuniere. For dinner we have A recipe Pyrrha seems to love-Prime Poultry Pilaf, Mipha's favorite of Seafood Curry, Yang's favorite of Gourmet Meat and Rice Bowl, and Ruby's favorite of Hasty Seafood Skewer. Dinner will be immediately followed by desserts of apple and pumpkin pies, Princess Zelda's favorite Fruitcake, Carrot Cake, Honeyed Crepes, and Wildberry Crepes. I will also be making Honey Candies." Jaune said, looking over a list of recipes he made.**

 **"I copy Ruby's statement. Best. Fiancee. Ever." Pyrrha said as she collapsed into the couch as he legs gave out from under her due to shock.**

"Yeah what they said!" Ruby cheers.

 **"Of course, I also invited the other members of RWBY and JNPR, and will be making specialty dishes for them...I don't want them to feel left out." Jaune said, "I know Ren likes Curry Pilaf, Mushroom Rice Balls, Salt Grilled Crab, and Veggie Rice Balls. Nora likes Prime Meat Stew, Prime Meat Curry, Meaty Rice Balls, and Glazed Meat." Jaune seemed to pace as he looked at the food storage and the lists he had.**

 **"Blake likes Seafood Paella, Seafood Meuniere, Crab Omelet with Rice, and Seafood Rice Balls. Weiss is more...refined in her tastes, preferring Fragrant Mushroom Saute, Salmon Risotto, Salt-Grilled Gourmet Meat, and ending with Honeyed Fruits." Jaune finished, putting up a list of ingredients. "Of course, Nora would probably also want Monster Curry, which is why I picked up the Monster Extract the other day from Kilton."**

 **Jaune patted a cookbook as he finished writing a new recipe into it.**

 **Yang quickly walked over and hugged him, whispered something that made him blush.**

 **"Just...something to look forward to after our marriage...Hero." She said with a wink.**

 **"Did someone mention food?" Nora shouted, before wincing in pain as Ren finished bandaging her up.**

 **"I heard something about Seafood." Blake said, coming through the connecting hallways with a book in her hand. As Jaune served the Energizing Honeyed Apples, Weiss sat down looking over different papers and was muttering to herself; almost eating absentmindedly.**

 **"Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, making Weiss nearly fall over backwards.**

 **"Oh. Sorry. I was looking over reports from the Hunter Teams about the Dark World. We haven't seen anything of Vaati...and I'm trying to figure out why before Ozpin has us start checking out the known locations tomorrow." Weiss said, pushing the papers aside.**

 **"Don't worry about that! Today is a day to celebrate our successes and lives!" Nora shouted, "Tomorrow we can worry about smashing monsters!"**

"Taking a chance to relax is needed to stay healthy." Pyrrha says. The others nod in agreement.

 **Ozpin sat in his office in Hyrule Castle with Glynda sitting in a chair next to him. "So they're going out again tomorrow." Glynda said as Ozpin turned and looked out at the sunrise over Hyrule.**

 **"The good news is that Red and Blue Monsters are extinct. This leaves only Hinox, Stalnox, Taluses, and Moldugas besides the Silver and Black Monsters. The bad news is now we have sighted Boarbatusks and Death Stalker Grimm." Ozpin said.**

 **"But you forgot the other piece of good news...or did you overlook it?" Glynda said, making Ozpin eye her curiously, "There are no Grimm Spawning pools in Death Mountain...which means..."**

 **"Extreme heat can destroy the Grimm Spawning pools." Ozpin said, "Finally, after untold years of humans and Hylians facing the Grimm...we have a way to end them and start our final path to peace."**

"IS that true?" Ruby asks as Nora grinned widely. "Yes it's true and no Nora, you are not allowed to make a 'Pool Be Gone' bomb without supervision." Sage answers cutting Nora off as she opened her mouth to ask.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked it. The weather made it hard to work on this. See you next time! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome! This will be an intermission where they see a pair of previews. Auto-currect drives me up the wall at time.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 12: Intermission**

Sage's Reading Room

"-And that's why that answer is in poor taste." Sage finished explaining to them as they felt angry, sad, sick, and relived all at the same time. "How could they do that?" Ruby asked tears steaming down her face. Sage shrugged "I doubt they had any good reasons, but they had plenty of flimsy ones. War can bring out the worst in people."

"Let's take a break." Summer said holding Ruby.

Two hours later

"I have good news. You guys get give your option on the creation of a new world. Well more like an alternate world. Here's the the first one."

 **Talon.**

 **"What was that thing? Where's Jaune?!" Pyrrha shouted as NPR and RWBY stared at a spot a large, black scaled creature once was laying on the blonde man's bed before busting through a window and literally climbing down Beacon.**

 **"We have to chase it...I...I think it WAS Jaune." Blake added with a sinking feeling in her gut as everyone turned to look at her. Seeing their expressions, she removed the bow from her head; revealing the cat ears. "Back when it was a peaceful protest organization, I was born into the White Fang...then...my father was forced to step down and a new leader took over. New leader, new way of thinking. Peaceful protests for equal rights turned into terrorist attacks and robberies. The worst part was...it was working. We were getting rights not out of respect...but out of fear." She placed the bow back on her head, "I will explain more on the way, we have to catch up before we lose him!"**

 **"Then...the leader was assassinated by the current one; Adam Taurus. It is now nearly an all out war; faunus vs humans. I left as I witnessed the assassination with my own eyes...but Adam...you're either with him, or an enemy." Blake explained as they entered the Emerald Forest, "And I managed to break out their most...recently known victim to their heinous crimes..."**

 **"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as Yang clenched her fists.**

 **"They artificially turned a Human into a Faunus." Blake said and Weiss sucked in air through her teeth, "Using a monster made from dinosaur DNA."**

 **"Dinosaur?" Ruby asked in pure curiosity, "Like the bones in museums?"**

 **"Exactly...First...they tried to improve the most iconic dinosaur they cloned, Tyrannosaurus Rex, with a raptor's intelligence. They called it, the Indominus Rex. However, it proved to be confused and unable to be controlled; lashing out at everything around it...then, they took that DNA and fused it with a raptor...creating what they called...the Indoraptor." Blake said.**

"That is the WORST idea ever!" Weiss points out groaning.

 ****

 **A black blur rushed through the bushes around them as the group froze. "He's here." Ren said as he tensed.**

 **"At this time, they kidnapped a human child and experimented on him until he showed Faunus features. The scales on his face and arms." Blake said, "And this was without his Aura awakened...for all we know...his Semblance may be an outlet for the trapped predatory instincts; becoming the beast whose DNA was merged with him. A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, be warned. This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures, that ever walked the Earth!" A black scaled muzzle with an array of sharp teeth as it let out rumbling growls and reverberating hisses.**

 **Beacon was under attack from the White Fang when Jaune quickly seemed to shift into a horrifying creature. It was 23.95 feet long and mostly black scaled except for a streak of golden scales going from his eyes to his tail. Each powerful leg had a foot with sharp claws, the innermost one looking like a large sickle on a toe that could be raised or lowered. It's blue eyes stared out from the molten orange and yellow that took up the "Whites". Sharp teeth protruded and it reared up showing a fully rotational wrist on it's front arms that ended with long, sharp, black claws. Reared up, it stared down at the others at an impressive 10.17 feet tall. Spines and a serrated flat pattern of scales went down from the back of it's head to it's tail.**

"Is it wrong that I'm hoping for Dino Jaune to rip him apart?" Yang asks "Kinda?" Sage says

 ****

 **Adam made the first move, pulling out blush and firing at it. The creature standing in front of Yang and Blake let out a sharp cry and then slumped to the floor. A red Aura covered Adam as he charged at the two members of RWBY; ready to use his Semblance to reflect the power of any attack they unleash at him. Yang's Semblance activated as she prepped Ember Celica.**

 **Clink. Clink clink clink clink. The sound of bullets dropping to the ground echoed in the room and Adam turned, confused as his Semblance died down to see the Indoraptor standing up with the bullets he fired dropping off his it's hard scales. Before he could react, the arm that held Wilt was in the creature's mouth and it stood up as the pain made him drop his red Katana. Yang's punch connected; shattering the Bull Faunus's Aura as Adam was lifted off the ground before the Indoraptor squeezed down with the left side of it's jaw and severed Adam's right arm.**

 **Blake and Yang watched in horrified fascination as the Indoraptor...Jaune...then swallowed the arm whole. It let out a screech and turned it's back to them, seeing tears pour down Adam's face due to pain. It then let out a reverberating hiss with blood and salive flying into Adam's face and brought up a sickle-like claw and started tearing into Adam's gut as it brought it's teeth into his neck.**

Jaune was turning a sickly green then runs off to hurl as the carnage was shown to them.

 ****

 **Ruby and Weiss were cornered by two White Fang members. They were exhausted, low on ammunition, and low on Aura. Before they could react, a black blur grabbed both White Fang members and blood spattered from outside the alleyway the White Fang members were dragged into.**

 **Pyrrha was suddenly grabbed by the Indoraptor a moment before an arrow struck where she had been incapacitated. It leaped sniffed at her and growled; clearly upset, before it turned back to the one attacking her. This...Cinder Fall... It let out a screech, tapping a sickle-like claw on the ground and leaping back as fire struck where it's head had been. Smoke from the battles rose and blacked the villain and Huntress's vision... and a chill went down the spine as they heard the reverberating hissing and tapping. Then Pyrrha felt something enter her body...something powerful...as a scream rang out from the smoke that was quickly silenced...and a severed head of her attacker rolled down at her feet.**

 **Rain poured upon the ruins of the CCT tower as the Indoraptor climbed to the very top, his scales gleaming as the water on them reflected light. A break in the clouds allowed the light of Remnant's broken moon to shine upon him. Jaune Arc took a few deep breaths, and then let out a reverberating screech-like roar gazing upon the battlefields below. This...was HIS territory! The Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were under HIS protection.**

 **Anyone who dared threaten him or his pack would die! His tail knocked down an emerald-hair woman's body. This was a threat who though she could fool him with false surroundings. He didn't need to see her. He still could use echolocation and smell to find her...and the predator within greatly enjoyed the look of fear that crossed her face as his teeth broke flesh and bone.**

"So Thoughts?" Sage asked. "Dinosaurs are the best!" Nora cheered then asked "Do you need to house break them?" "Yes Nora." Ren answered. Jaune stumbled back in and was handed a ginger ale. "Thank you"

"Here's the second one. It won't be as bloody."

Cue: Pokemon ost Lugia's song

 **SILVER SOUL** ****

 **DISTURB NOT THE HARMONY OF FIRE (A young Yang curled up in her bed with what looked like a red tattoo on her left hand-a birthmark her father told her-that resembled a flaming phoenix with a tail of fire.) ICE (a young Weiss stood looking over a lonely room with what looked like a blue tattoo of a bird with a three pronged crest and long tail on her left hand) OR LIGHTNING, (A young Nora looked over the ruins of her home with Ren, a yellow tattoo of a bird with lightning-like wings on her left hand) LEST THESE TITANS WREAK DESTRUCTION UPON THE WORLD IN WHICH THEY CLASH. (The city of Vale burns in the Grimm and White Fang invasion as three birds resembling the birthmarks shoot fire, ice, and lightning upon each other and anything around them.) THOUGH THE WATER'S GREAT GUARDIAN SHALL RISE TO QUELL THE FIGHTING, ALONE IT'S SONG WILL FAIL. (A large creature burst from the water, resembling a mixture of a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and it's eyes have pointed blue spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It can fold back these plates to increase its speed. It has large wings that resemble hands.)** ****

 **THE BEAST OF THE SEA...(A young Jaune mopes after having his Aura locked; since it created a storm when his parents unlocked it. On his left hand is a silver tattoo/birthmark. It resembles a spirit with the plates of the creature on the bottom, the tip resembling it's tail, and part of the side resembling it's head.)** ****

 **Jaune looks into Ruby's eyes, the silver color mesmerizing him for some reason. "Your eyes...are so...beautiful..." He said, tilting his head with hers, until he realized what he was doing and coughed nervously and looked away.** ****

 **Ruby stared at the head of the silver-white creature poking from the water, moving it's head in time with hers. "Your eyes..." It spoke without moving it's mouth...in a deeper version of a familiar voice.** ****

 **HEAR MY SONG AS I SING. CALM YOUR RAGE TONIGHT. AWOKEN TO QUELL THE FIGHTING, OF FIRE LIGHTNING AND ICE.(The creature stood upright by the docks as it watched the three large elemental birds fighting each other, it's wings spread and mouth opening as a haunting, yet beautiful cry similar to a whale and bird mixed together flowed from it's mouth. The three birds stopped and flew over, looking at the creature in respect, admiration, and fear as they landed.)** ****

 **LONELY IS THE SEA, AND SILENT IT REMAINS. (The creature takes a large blast meant for Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and the birds as they shifted into Yang, Weiss, and Nora respectively and falls into the sea.) FOR IT HAS SEEN A DYING WORLD WITH EACH PASSING DAY. (Shark-like Grimm start swarming around it.** ****

 **POWER I FIND WITHIN YOU. FOR EVEN ONE CAN TURN THE TIDES. (The creature suddenly spins and creates a water spout around it; ripping the Grimm apart as it swims upwards with a white Aura around it before it spreads his wings and with a single flap sends a devastating tornado or hurricane-like blast of wind ripping apart anything in it's path.)** ****

 **THEN WHO CAN STAND AGAINST YOU? NOT FIRE LIGHTNING OR ICE. (The creature shifts back into an exhausted Jaune as he slumps down after ensuring everyone was safe.)**

As the song ended and the screen faded to black, they were stunned. "Wow. What were those creatures?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes. "First up is Articuno. A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow. It chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. The magnificent, seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. With its long tail trailing behind, its flying form is magnificent." Sage explained

"sounds like the perfect match for Ice Queen. Maybe you could chill out and make it a snow day?" Yang says making Weiss glare at her.

"Next is Zapdos. A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. They say lightning caused by the flapping of its wings causes summer storms. Has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds." Sage continued.

Nora just laughed rubbing her hands together scaring those who knew how Nora can get when she gets ideas.

"Ok. Moving on, Yang turns into Moltres. Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. As it flaps its blazing wings, even the night sky will turn red. Said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. Its appearance indicates the coming of spring." Yang's cheers were loud and proud. "I'm smokin' hot!"

"And finally Jaune turns into Lugia. It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea." Sage concludes.

"How powerful is Lugia compared to the other birds?" Blake asked. "Lugia is their boss." Sage answered. "That sounds like a lot of work." Jaunes says. "It probably is." Sage says "Time to vote." As one they say "Silver Soul!" "OK. I expected that." Sage makes a note and sends it off to Wolf.

 **Author's Note: This chapter took a while to write mainly because tech seems to feel the need to delay me. But I won in the end! Ultima-Owner signing out!**


End file.
